


The Demon in Storybrooke

by LonlyWanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 35,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonlyWanderer/pseuds/LonlyWanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My biggest OC Snaky ends up in Storybrooke during the curse and is affected himself. But my (not so little) chaos maker can't go anywhere without messing with it, the question is how? OUAT with the Demon's interference, pairings not for quite a while. Will try to update frequently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Storybrooke

LW: Oh God I'm hooked on Once!

Snaky: You don't need to tell us that, we can tell from the story.

LW: Fine, well good luck Scales :D

 

Disclaimer: OUAT isn’t mine it’s owned by Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz

The Demon in Storybrooke – Welcome To Storybrooke

Storybrooke, Maine - 10 years curse time.

Within the confines of her office Regina realised something she believed impossible, she was bored: she never expected to get tired of tormenting her enemies, of watching them go about their miserable lives, but over the years she come to learn it wasn't the same. You don't get the same satisfaction when they don't react the same, they don't remember why you're doing it, they didn't understand. Regina was actually almost wishing for something interesting to happen when she felt something she shouldn’t be able to in this world; a pulse of magical energy.

 

Exiting her house and glad the magical source was nearby she had walked for all of 5 minutes and almost reached her destination when she heard a Bentley pull up behind her. Turning around she saw Mr. Gold (aka Rumplestiltskin) exit the car, his expensive cane making a distinct click with every step ‘Well Madam Mayor, what are you doing here?’ He asked, wearing a smirk that was instantly recognisable for the imp ‘I live right over there’ Regina answered waving her a hand in the direction of Mifflin Lane. Rumple hmmed, wondering why he didn’t notice passing her house on the way there before dismissing it ‘So you do, but that doesn’t answer my question’ ‘Rumple you know as well as I do why I’m here’ ‘Madame May...’ ‘Magic Rumple, I know you felt it too, which means you still remember how it feels and with it all that was before this’ Regina stated with an angry scowl tired of the games to which Rumple pouted ‘Oh Queenie, why’d you have to spoil my fun? Well we best check this out now shalt we?’ as he began to hobble the way over to the town line.

When they reached it there was a man standing there, a cane similar to Rumple’s holding him up, wearing a black suit and hooded cloak, Regina noticed several shards of gold around the area, though said shards appeared to be evaporating while they were standing there. ‘Hello’ he said drawing both of their attention to him, having pulled back his hood they could see his pale skin, black hair and eyes that flowed between red and purple, though the colour seemed to be stabilising and a giddy smirk. ‘Um hello’ Regina replied awkwardly unsure how to act around this stranger who just stood there leaning on his cane with a smile until he turned his back to them, his eyes focused on the town line ‘This is an impressive null field, it had to be to literally tear the magic out of my soul rather than simply block off or seal. Something my age has a lot of magic, mostly to keep the body alive among other things. So when’d you lose yours?’ He asked spinning around to face them, their own faces blank with shock ‘How...’ ‘Did I know you had magic? You felt my entrance, something that is very difficult to do for a non magical being unless they spend a lot of time around it, but the null field means there’s no magic in this area so anyone who feels the magic would need first hand experience with said magic abilities therefore ex-mages’ he took a step towards them, only his cane preventing his stumble from becoming a fall. ‘Sorry, I’ve had magic in my blood my entire life, add that to a heart beat and I need some time to acclimatise once more’ he apologised.

‘Well...’ Regina began ‘...I am Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, this here is Rumple Gold pawnbroker and landowner, and may we ask your name?’ ‘I’m human now, so it’s James, James Malcolm Smyth’ he said smiling with his right hand extended, his left holding the cane still keeping him stable. ‘Human now?’ Rumple asked curiously Regina also wondering what the comment meant ‘Why does every one seem surprised by that, I mean usually I have...’ ‘Scales?’ asked Regina ‘How’d you... You saw my shattered natural form didn’t you?’ James asked with a smirk and Regina’s eyes widened ‘Your skin was gold?’ ‘My mask was gold, my scales were black and my human skin was almost always pale, near white. Now I believe your curse is using my magic to re assert itself long enough to integrate me into this town with the least suspicion’ he answered before heading into town his strides stronger than they had been a few minutes ago, leaving Regina and Rumple to follow, well Regina to follow Rumple to limp over to his car.

Several minutes later they both got to him, standing just out of range of a swirling pillar of magical smoke. While the smoke was too thick to see through there was enough to see something big was being created within. The smoke cleared after about 20 minutes and the magicals could see its handy work; a large building with a glass roof, decorated with reptile carvings and statues, and engraved with a minutely detailed ouroboros on its front door. James smirked ‘Well it’s nice to see my magic knows me so well’ he said cheerfully as he entered the building, Regina following ‘What is it?’ she asked ‘I believe it’s a reptile house, you’ll find statements and records dating back to the curse’s conception on your desk when you get back to your office. I’m sure my research will be of value to you Madame Mayor’ James answered partly distracted by the wonderful creatures ‘It better, and I want an actual report from you once you figure things out’ she ordered unsure if he was listening having picked up one of the snakes and cooing at it, so she was surprised when he turned to her with a smile and politely said ‘Sure boss, you’ll have it tomorrow’ before heading to another part of the building. ‘Well he’ll certainly be interesting’ Regina jumped hearing Rumple’s voice directly behind her, after catching her breath she nodded ‘He’s definitely something else’

Eternity in Scales - 28 yrs curse time

James was monitoring the progress of Nagini's first clutch when his phone rang, sighing at the interruption he answered 'Eternity in Scales, Smyth here' 'James, Henry's MISSING!' James frowned 'Regina you do know where I work right?' he could actually feel the mayor's eye roll through the phone at his response 'Yes dumbass, I've already rung Graham about this. I thought you might be able to help as well, he doesn't hate you after all' James chuckled 'Actually I confuse him; the fact I'm nice to you despite what he's told me annoys him though. Do you want me to come over?' there was a moment of silence 'Yes' for some reason he smiled.

108 Mifflin Street \- Mills Residence.

Upon entering the Mills house, James went up the stairs and slid in front of Henry’s computer, checking through it for information. Graham asked if this was invasion of privacy, to which James answered ‘only if it was pointless’ which was good enough for the technically challenged sheriff. James smirked '10 year olds, neither old enough to know how to delete their history, nor do they need to yet' Graham chuckled 'Yeah, um how do you do that exactly?' James grunted as his head collided with the keyboard.

'It seems Henry was doing what most adopted kids do; try find out about their birth parents, in this case Ms Emma Swan. Know anything about her?' 'No, Rumple handled the entire thing; in hind sight that wasn't the best move on my part' 'Agreed. Hmm, she's a bail bondswoman in Boston. I'm surprised by how easy that was to find' Graham shrugged 'I guess there aren't that many Emma Swans in Boston' 'Ah here we are, Henry booked a one way ticket from Storybrooke to Boston. I have to give this kid credit I'd have never taken a bus to Boston at his age, and not just because we didn't have buses back then, or Boston' James laughed then hissed when Regina smacked him upside the head 'My son is out there, now is not the time for jokes' James frowned 'Does Henry have a phone?' 'Yes but I've already tried it, he's not answering' James sighed, then spotted something, ‘ _well it’s worth a shot_ ’.

It was then he stood up and left the room, a ghost of a smirk present for moment, pulling his phone from his suit upon exiting the house. It rang twice before it was picked up 'Hello Swan residence' 'Hello, I was wondering if there's a kid with you?' 'A kid? Really?' 'Yeah brown hair, brown eyes, about 10, I’d say about yay big but you can’t see where I’m measuring up to. So?' 'Nope, I live alone, wait hang on someone's at my door' James waited, leaning against the wall of Mifflin, watching Graham leave from his position as he waited for Emma to come back 'Hey you still there' James blinked 'Yes, why?' 'The kid, his name's Henry right?' 'Yes' 'Then I found him' James smiled 'Thank you Miss Swan, would it trouble you in anyway to bring Henry back to us?' he heard a chuckle from the other end of the line 'That's what Henry wants too, for me to come to... Storybrooke I believe?' 'Yes, Storybrooke Maine, if you reach Haven you've gone too far' 'Sure, well see you' Emma hung up awkwardly.

Later

'Please don't make me go back there' Henry pleaded as they passed the gate 'Nope, besides I bet your parents are worried sick about you' 'I don't have parents just...' whatever Henry was going to say was interrupted as the front door opened and a brunette ran out and pulled him to her, her entrance distracting that of the others who also exited the house. 'Oh Henry, where have you been, are you alright?' Regina fretted before turning to Emma 'everything was alright, right? He wasn't any trouble?' Henry pulled himself from Regina yelling 'I FOUND MY REAL MOM' before thumping into the house. Regina stood shocked before turning to Emma 'You're Henry's birth mother?' Emma smiled awkwardly ‘Yeah, hi’ both of the men turned to each other ‘I'll... go check on the boy’ Graham said heading quickly back into the house ‘Well this has been 'interesting', I guess I'll be off then, goodnight Gina, goodnight Ms Swan’ James said calmly before leaving, diverting his course only enough to slide past a confused Emma. At this point, Regina had regained her bearings and plastered a smile across her features ‘How would you like to try the best apple cider you've ever tasted?’ ‘Got anything stronger?’ Emma said jokingly as she followed Henry's mother into her house.

Later - Road out of Storybrooke

_''Well this has been one Hell of a weird day, now to put it all behind me and... HOLY SHIT A WOLF!''_         **CRASH!!!!!!!**

The Next day – Sheriff’s department

Emma awoke with a splitting headache to find herself in a cell for the first time in almost a decade, as well as an annoying clicking noise throbbing in her brain. ‘Well, well one day and you’re already locked up darling, that’s a record’ Emma could hear the smirk in his voice and opened her eyes to glare at the offending character, to see one of the men from last night sitting on the desk in front of her, twirling a snake head cane smirking at her. ‘Do I even want to know why you’re here?’ she growled. ‘I could ask you the same question, I’m just here because some little shits tried to steal my creatures, though maybe the hospital is a better place to looks, Nagini did have blood on her fangs’ he answered, the smirk not leaving his face, though he did stand up when Graham and surprisingly Regina a couple of minutes later entered the room. 'Hello James, it's quite a surprise to see you again so soon. What's the problem?' The sheriff asked 'Nothing much Graham, some brats tried stealing Nagini, she didn't like it and bit one of them, as far as I can tell it was a dry bite so not life threatening, but still it needed to be reported'. Graham nodded 'Thank you Sir' 'Graham listen, Henry's run off again do you know if... oh Ms Swan you're still here?' Regina said only just noticing the blond in front of here 'You don't think he's on his way to Boston again do you?' Graham asked sceptically and James snorted 'You did raise him with SOME intelligence Regina, right?' he said half jokingly, to which Regina (and unconsciously Emma) glared in response. 'Well that was unhelpful, have you tired any of Henry's friends’ places?' Emma asked 'Henry doesn't have friends, he's kind of a loner' Regina answered and Emma frowned 'everyone has friends, has anyone checked his computer?’ ‘We did yesterday, that's how...’ ‘That's where you got my number’ Emma finished for James who smirked unapologetically 'Yes' he replied. 'Okay, let me at his computer and I'll try find out where he went, or at the very least who might now where he might be' Emma offered 'Well that's my cue to leave, any more work on this case and I'll have to ask Graham for a raise' James joked as he left, leaving Graham to let Emma out.

Castle/Playground/Park (Still not sure)

 

'Hello again Ms Swan' Emma nearly jumped at the voice, before turning to see James sitting nearby his smile still present on his face 'What're you doing here?' she asked 'Henry's over there, he doesn't know I know he comes here often to get away from Regina and I believed it was best that way' 'Why can't he know?' James stands up, his spine clicking as he does so 'Because I know you haven't been in town for very long but Regina has very few friends, being one of those few he'd assume I'd tell Regina where he goes if I knew and then he'd go somewhere else...' 'But because he doesn't know, he doesn't move and you can keep an eye on him without worrying Regina and have somewhere you know he'll be. Except Regina does know, how?' James looked thoughtful 'I normally grab Ms Lucas when necessary to bring Henry home, her and Graham are... personally connected, Regina must have asked Graham who would be able to get the information rather easily from Ruby' Emma nodded, after all it made sense. 'So about the whole fairytale thing...' James's smirk returned 'Ask Henry about me, and it might help you understand things later' he turned to leave 'Hey wait where are you going?' 'Home darling, I can't leave Nagini unattended all morning for just one kid, besides you've got it handled just fine' he called back, heading to the dark blue Viper and getting in.

Sighing Emma made her way to Henry, placing the book on his lap 'You left this in my car, sneaky.' no response 'Still hasn't moved?' Henry shook hid head 'No. I thought bringing you here would change things, but everything's still the same as always.' 'So what was supposed to happen?' 'The curse was meant to break and the final battle was meant to occur, with Good triumphing over Evil as always, and the happy endings would return' 'so your magic book told you all that?' 'Yes, and as the saviour you are meant to lead the light to victory' Emma pinched the bridge of her nose 'Listen kid I'm not leading anyone anywhere, no matter what some Brothers Grimm fanfiction says I am' Henry frowned 'There's no need to be hostile. I understand, you're pushing me away because you feel guilty but it's all right. You wanted me to have the best chance just like your mom Snow White wanted you to' Emma turned and glared 'So you're saying I should've left you in the woods? That really the 'best chance' for you or me?' 'That's not what was meant to happen; the magic must have messed up'

Emma sighed, trying to stay calm 'Let's take the subject off of me and my past and our past. You say everyone's in that book, Regina's friend, ugh...' 'James, James Smyth' Henry offered knowing it was a short list 'Probably, the one in purple?' Henry nodded 'Yeah that's him' 'Okay so where's he in that book of yours?' Henry looked worried for a moment and muttered something 'What was that?' Emma asked 'I said I can't find him' Henry answered annoyed 'He doesn't appear, all I can find is this' he puts down the book and opens it to one of the full-page images. The picture was of a hooded figure, a black snake with deep purple eyes wrapped around his waist, most likely curled up his back with its head rested on his shoulder. under the image were the words **'The Dark One'** and in the margin the words _Vision blurs when the demon walks among us_ 'I couldn't figure that one out either Henry said and Emma realised she'd read it out loud turning to Henry she asked 'I can't see anything about this that has any connection to James'. Henry rolled his eyes 'Of course not you can't see anything about him, but the snake is a dead ringer for Nagini, I've even seen her coil on him like that before' 'I haven't seen the creature so for now I'll take your word for it. Come on we need to get you back to your mother's' 'No don't take me back, don't leave yet. Just stay a week, just one week and I won't run away again, just don't just leave again' Emma winced at the level of begging the boy was doing but relented 'Fine, one week' 'Yay' Henry cheered running to her car and a vein pulsed in Emma's temple as she wondered _'Now where can I stay?_ '

TBC

LW: Well one down, more to go. Hopefully I can just keep writing and see what my scaly OC can do with this sleepy little town

(Also as always if I can think of no way to alter a scene and I believe I can do without I will leave it out, after all most people reading fanfiction have seen the show so know what's supposed to happen for the most part [Well except me, oh well])

One last thing, very glad there were 3 seasons of this when I started watching, there were times I didn't find season 1 interesting enough that it would've kept me coming back had I been watching it back when it started (speaking as someone having spent most of season 1 hating Henry and waiting for the curse to break, though some of the flashbacks were awesome) so I may skip some episodes just because.


	2. Rough Start

LW: As I’m re-watching these to write correctly, I’m finding them less irritating than the first time round, therefore I’ll try not skip whole episodes but instead step over what I have no real reason to change (Something that will probably happen less often as the story progresses)

Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time isn’t mine, it belongs to ABC, who belong to Disney. So essentially Disney owns OUAT

The Demon in Storybrooke – Rough Start

As Regina read Henry’s book the worry inside her only grew; it was all there, all their stories were, though with a heavily biased slant towards the ‘Light’ aka Snow and her ilk. She’d reached a part she knew well, vowing to take away all the happy endings when she came across a problem; the last 3 pages were missing and she could plainly see they were ripped out. Deciding to get to the bottom of things, she paced along to Henry’s room to confront him ‘where are the last pages?’ Regina asked to which Henry shrugged ‘It’s an old book, there will be missing pages’ Regina laughed ‘I’d believe it if this book didn’t look less than a year old and the pages weren’t so obviously ripped out so I’ll ask again, where are the missing pages?’ Unfortunately, Regina didn’t get an answer as the clock tower began to chime surprising and distracting her, this gave Henry a chance to scoot past her with only a ‘Bye Mom see you later’ and before Regina could stop him he was out the front door.

Regina glared at the door until felt her phone ring; answering it, she yelled ‘WHAT?’ down the other end. ‘Someone sounds annoyed. That clock tower is chiming which by the way even I know it’s never done before, why do I feel like this is a very bad thing?’ Regina sighed ‘Because it means the Curse is starting to weaken’ ‘Well at least you have a large enough alarm’ despite herself, Regina had to stifle a small chuckle. ‘It appears I need to have a chat with Ms Swan’ ‘Well try not kill her, if what I think is happening is true it will bite you in the ass much faster than most people's death.’ ‘I’ll keep that in mind’ the line went dead and James sighed, Regina was about to do something rash he could almost feel it. ‘§Make it stop, make the ringing stop!§’ James laughed ‘§I can’t, it means the chosen one is here or some other bullshit§’ he could feel his companion attempt to eye roll ‘§you’d think they’d give up on prophecy with you around§’ ‘Oh they would if they knew, this isn’t the brightest town in Maine’ she sniggered as he got back to work.

Emma Swan was brought out of sleep by the knocking of her door, dragging herself out of bed she opened it to see Regina looking chipper with a basket of apples held out to her ‘Good morning Miss Swan’ ‘G’mor’in’ Emma mumbled before shaking herself a little more awake ‘Why are you still here Ms Swan?’ Regina asked and Emma smirked ‘Your kid’s a sneaky little bastard; he tricked me into agreeing to stay a week. Thought if I have to stay I should check this place out, besides it’s not like you’d let me crash at yours for the week, mind if I take this?’ Emma answered then took one of the apples while a surprised Regina nodded ‘Speaking of which is there anything I need to know?’

Leaving Granny’s Regina pulled out her phone ‘Dr. Hopper’s office, would you like to book an appointment?’ ‘Archie, Ms Swan is going to go looking for Henry’s medical records, I want you to make a fuss and then give them to her’ she could feel the confusion through the phone ‘Um, okay Madame Mayor, she has your permission proving I am initially reluctant?’ ‘Yeah close enough’ Regina then hung up, having reached her office.

‘Hey Emma’ Henry called as he ran over to her then he froze ‘Where’d you get that?’ ‘Regina gave it to me’ Emma answered and was shocked then Henry grabbed the apple and threw it across the street ‘Breakfast! Damn it kid why’d you do that?’ ‘Regina just tried to kill you, don’t eat anything she gives you’ ‘But she’d have had no way to know which one I’d take’ ‘What?’ Henry asked confused ‘I took one, she answered the door with a whole basket of them, didn’t think she’d miss one’ Emma shrugged.

_Some time later_ (Skipping Hopper, Emma being arrested etc)

Regina sighed contently from her desk, the headache caused by Emma Swan was beginning to fade and the woman would soon be no problem to her. This air of calm was broken by the phone ‘Yes?’ ‘Regina, Emma Swan has been released’ ‘What? How?’ ‘Mary Margaret paid her bail’ ‘Damn it’ Regina growled slamming down the phone; she began to wonder where could Swan be? The answer came from outside; the whir of a chainsaw also told her what she was doing. She exited her office in time to find Emma cutting through one of the branches of her apple tree. ‘What the Hell do you think you’re doing?’ ‘You got me arrested, turnabout’s fair play’ Emma glared, the fact the tool was pointed at her being the only reason Regina hadn’t at least slapped her.

Gathering up her apples Regina heard footsteps behind her 'This is destruction of private property, I want Ms Swan arrested, again' 'Wrong moron your grace' her eyes widened and Regina looked up to see James, his expression oddly serious 'You? Well what do you want?' James sighed 'I see this feud you and Emma are starting, and I want it to stop' Regina snorted as she went back to picking up her apples 'and why should I do that, he's my son I won't let her take him!' 'Because continuing this stupid fight will cause only one person pain. Because of that bloody book he worships the ground Ms Swan walks, while he won't even spit in your direction if you were on fire, you keep fighting and all you'll do is bring yourself pain' 'I can see you've never had kids then' Regina retorted missing the change in expression 'If that's what you think you're free to it. I can only give you my advice, good day Ms Mills' he turned and left, Regina now kneeling in thought.

Some time later Regina rang Emma’s phone from her office ‘Now Ms Swan I can continue to exert my power to make you feel unwelcome enough to leave on your own but I get the feeling everything I’m doing just makes you want to stay more?’ ‘You have no idea’ Regina sighed ‘Then I propose we settle this like adults, you can drive over and we can have a proper discussion’ she heard a hard slam of a car door ‘ _Oh yeah, I had Grumpy clamp her car_. Or walk, whichever suits you’

Emma noticed Regina’s eyes widen and turned to see Henry in the doorway ‘You think I’m crazy?’ ‘No, Henry wait’ but it was too late Henry had already ran full tilt out of the room and building, which in turn made Emma turn on Regina ‘You knew he was going to be there?’ ‘Did I know he usually comes to see me and we go out to eat before I drop him off for his weekly sessions? Yes. Did I know he was coming this week? No, he’s been avoiding me as much as he can the last few weeks, there was no way of me knowing he’d actually show up this time especially as I still have work that needs doing today.’ ‘But you had this meeting with me’ Emma countered ‘Yes, because usually Henry arrives around now and I like to have all my work for the day done by the time he shows up. I have a permanent 15-minute blank space because of that. I used today’s space to speak with you’ ‘I’ve got to go make this up to him’ Emma said running out of the room. ‘I told him you’d break his heart Ms Swan, but even I’m surprised you managed to do so this soon’ Regina called after her, smiling to herself at a job well done.

Later that evening Rumple decided to check in on Regina, finding her to have finished clearing up and was putting the finishing touches on her ‘damage control’ of what Emma Swan had done to her apple tree that afternoon. ‘I suppose now is a bad time to tell you James says when the curse breaks he’ll be able to call in someone to fix your tree’ Regina rolled her eyes ‘Oh joy my tree will be healed just in time for the peasants to burn it to the ground, most likely with me tied to it’ she grumbled. ‘Now that seems a little pessimistic dearie’ Rumple said before stealing an apple ‘Oh shut it imp. Now who is Emma Swan?’ Rumple smiled a very familiar smile ‘Oh you know exactly who she is dearie, you just don’t want to admit it, to yourself or even to me’ Regina scowled ‘that isn’t an answer Rumple’ ‘No but it’s all you’re getting as I’m going. Now, would you _please_ let me go?’ Rumple asked and left, Regina only able to stand and glare at his retreating back.

 

* * *

Later that night Mary Margaret ‘armed’ with Henry’s storybook made her way into John Doe’s room and opened the book at the beginning of his story. ‘Hello Ms Blanchard’ Mary Margaret jumped at the voice; she looked up to see someone standing by the open door ‘Oh, hey James, what are you doing here?’ ‘There are apparently chemicals in Nagini’s venom that are useful for treating certain neurological conditions, so I’m delivering some to the hospital now as there’s less people around.’ MM nodded ‘Probably best to do that when it’s less likely you’ll have to explain why you’re carrying snake venom around with you’ James nodded ‘So Ms Blanchard I heard about a certain ‘disaster’ last night and thought I could try cheer you up. How about it MM, I’ll even promise to pay attention to you instead of Ruby’s ass for the duration of the night’ Mary Margaret snorted ‘that already going around?’ James shook his head ‘The bad date? Yes. One of many reasons why it failed? No, I just know Victor Whale well enough to assume one of the date’s highlights. He really is a weaker House’ at Mary Margaret’s confused expression James explained ‘He’s a great doctor, but he’s not ... a nice person. So?’ Mary laughed ‘That’s sweet James but no thanks, I’m, fine’ James shrugged ‘Suit yourself, I hope coma patient appreciates you taking time out of your night to read him a bedtime story. Well I’ll be off then’ he smirks as he leaves. Mary Margaret smiles and begins reading the book, getting to the Troll Bridge when she felt something grab her. Jumping up Mary Margaret sees John Doe’s hand drop back to his side, shock momentarily overcame her causing her to freeze for a few minutes just staring at John before going to get help.

The next morning Emma and Henry were in Granny’s awaiting Mary Margaret’s report on Operation Cobra. ‘Now remember kid it might not have worked, John Doe might just be in a coma, nothing magical about it’ Emma reasoned, trying her best to let him down gently when MM arrived ‘So, what happened?’ Henry asked excitedly, almost jumping out of his seat ‘Well, he moved’ Henry cheered and Emma face planted the table ‘You know what this means, we need to go back there and wake him up completely’ Henry said pushing past Emma and heading off in the direction of the hospital, Mary Margaret hot on his heels. ‘Is everyone in this town insane?’ Emma grumbles as she follows the other two to the hospital.

‘I don’t see anything, how does he leave without anyone noticing?’ Graham wondered as him and Emma scanned through the security tapes ‘Yeah, wait the kids spent all of yesterday putting up decorations’ ‘Yeah so?’ ‘Where are they?’ Emma asked and Graham’s eyes widened; the video had no evidence kids had even been in the ward, never mind that they’d decorated the entire area in the manner they’d seen there themselves ‘These are the wrong tapes’ ‘You fell asleep again didn’t you?’ Leroy accused with a laugh ‘NO! ... Okay yeah’ Emma sighed ‘Just show us the real tapes’ Walter nodded and changed the videos, now showing Emma and Graham footage of John Doe shuffle his way out the door ‘Well now we know he left under his own power’ Graham nodded ‘And that way leads to the woods...’ he turns to Emma and grins ‘...my turf’. Graham headed off in the direction John Doe went when Emma turned to Walter ‘If it was any other week that trick might have worked, nice try Sleepy’ she commented as she headed out after him.

Much later – Near the T(r)oll Bridge

‘So have we found him yet?’ Emma turned to see Henry standing behind her with a flashlight ‘How’d you get here?’ ‘Snuck out when Regina left, now we need to find Charming before the Queen does’ ‘Henry, God damn it kid’ James half ran half stumbled down the incline towards the trio ‘What are you doing here?’ ‘Are you spying on me?’ Emma and Henry asked to which James laughed ‘Hardly, this kid here thinks the quickest way to the woods is through my building. All I did was follow him from there’ Emma laughed and Henry looked embarrassed at having been caught so easily.

‘Guys I found him’ they all turned in the direction of Graham’s voice, then scrambling in the direction of the Toll bridge. David was unconscious when Graham got to him and checked his vitals ‘He’s not breathing, anyone know CPR?’ ‘I do!’ Mary Margaret answered before attempting to resuscitate John Doe. ‘Come on, come back to us, back to me’ she whispered as she worked, until with a choking gasp he came too though he drifted back into unconsciousness rather quickly but at least he was breathing stably now. ‘Well I’m sure Henry’s glad MM gave David the **_kiss_** of life’ James laughed and Emma sighed, this whole thing had made it much more difficult to dissuade Henry.

Storybrooke Hospital

‘This is Katharine, David’s...’ ‘I’m David’s wife, is he okay?’ ‘You can’t be Charming wife he’s meant to mmmmmmm...’ Henry’s argument was interrupted by James covering the boy’s mouth, as his hands were occupied; he simply nodded towards Katharine and Regina. It was at this point Dr. Whale exited David’s room to the people outside ‘How is David?’ Katharine asked worried ‘Physically he’s fine, much better than would be expected of being in a coma for so long. The only problem is his memory, he has near total amnesia and while hopefully it’ll fade either with time or the correct triggers, for now he has practically no memories of anyone or anything’ Whale gave his diagnosis then headed off to when he was more urgently needed now David was okay.

Emma pulled Regina to the side ‘It’s highly convenient you find Katharine the moment he comes to, despite the fact nobody knew who he was all these years’ ‘Hardly Miss Swan, after you checked the tapes for David’s escape I had them look back further, turns out he’s been muttering her name some nights when nobody has been around. Something I’m sure would be a bad thing to say if he was anyone else but David was a long-term coma patient who until the other day had little chance of awakening, so other than a member of staff checking his continued condition every few hours there was little supervision required. Well good night Miss Swan, Henry we’re going!’ Henry having been released from James’ grip ran over to Emma ‘It’s not right, Snow White and Prince Charming are meant to be together, not her. We need to do something’ Emma rolled her eyes tiredly ‘we’ll worry about it later kid, your mom’s waiting’ Henry frowned but followed Regina out of the hospital.

TBC

LW: 2nd chapter and yes it’s disjointed and mangled, originally it’s because I was going away and wanted to give my readers something to tide them over until I got back, now I leave it as it’s mostly understandable and it’s a good way to describe my writing process: moments, then having to connect those moment together (as you can tell that was difficult with this chapter).


	3. Worth her Weight in Gold

LW: Time for Gold to do something that’s actually part of the plot. Also Snaky's cursed form has finally been decided in my mind.  
Rumple: Well good luck dearie.  
Disclaimer - Once isn't mine, 3rd times the charm.  
James Malcolm Smyth is played by Tom Hiddleston (Curse time only)

Demon in Storybrooke – Worth her weight in Gold

'You need a code name' 'For what?' Henry rolled his eyes 'for operation Cobra, duh' Emma shrugged 'Just call me Swan, it'll be fine' Henry shrugged before nodding ‘Thanks for this Emma’ ‘I’m just walking you to the bus, it’s no big deal’ ‘No I mean thanks for believing me, and for staying you could’ve just left but you didn’t’ he then got on the bus leaving Emma standing there with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Emma watched him leave and was about to cross over to Granny's when she heard the siren, causing her to jump backwards just in time for Graham to take the spot she'd been about to occupy ‘Good morning Miss Swan, I was hoping I'd catch you’ he greeted cheerfully ‘Jesus Graham I don't know whether to hit you for the horn or be glad I didn't just get run over’ ‘Well if I had I’d have arrested myself if that makes you feel better’ ‘Not really’ Graham grinned as he got out of the car ‘Well Emma I have a proposition for you that’s good for both of us’ ‘How worried should I be?’ Emma asked following him into Granny’s ‘None, seeing as you’re staying for longer that you’d planned and there are few bounty hunting jobs in Storybrooke I want to offer you the job as my deputy. It’s good for everyone, you have a source of income and get to be around Henry and I get Regina off my back about how I need a deputy to decrease my individual workload, honestly after Whale’s last physical says the stress is bad for my heart you’d think she’s my girlfriend with the intensity of which she wants me to do this’ Emma looked unconvinced ‘Wouldn’t hiring me just change her complaining about you not having a deputy with you having ME as a deputy? Also there’s no way she’d allow it’ ‘Ahh but the town charter says I can choose my own, which is probably why she hasn’t just picked someone for me by now. How about this; I’m allowed to temporarily deputise someone, call it trial run if you’re still not convinced you can drop it and if you think you can do it you’ll take the job officially’ Emma ordered her hot chocolate, avoiding Graham’s (and an eavesdropping Ruby) eye ‘How long is this trial run?’ ‘3 days’ Emma sighed ‘Fine I’ll give it a go’ Graham smiled took his drink and turned to leave ‘that’s great Emma; I’ll have all the paperwork set up tomorrow, you’ll be official the day after’

The next morning Emma was rooting through her stuff (which had finally arrived from Boston) when there was a knock on the door. She opened it to find Mr. Gold standing right outside it ‘Good morning Miss Swan, I was wondering if you could do something for me?’ ‘Emma who’s at the door?’ Mary Margaret called from the other end of the apartment ‘Mr. Gold’ Emma yelled back ‘So you wanted to talk about something’ ‘Yes. Last night my shop was broken into and I was robbed as well as being attacked during the incident...’ he paused to show the small mark on his temple ‘... I know who it was that did this, what I need you to do is find her and return my property to me’ Emma looked at Gold confused and a little suspicious ‘Why come to me, why not Graham?’ ‘I suppose it’s more to do with who did it as well as partly what it was, here’s a photo of my thief I think you’ll understand when you see her’ he pulled the photo from his pocket and Emma did recognise her; it was Ashley the girl she’d spoken to yesterday ‘I don’t want to ruin this girls life and we both know it would be better if the child isn’t born in prison. That’s another reason why I came to you; people in your profession are discrete most of the time and if I went to the sheriff, there would be official documentation and it would be on her record etc. I just want my property back; if it’s returned to me, we can put this whole issue behind us’ ‘So I get Ashley and return your property and you drop all charges; breaking & entering, theft and assault?’ ‘I wouldn’t have even mentioned the last one except I needed to explain how I knew it was her, but yes bring it to me and all is forgotten’ Emma nodded in agreement ‘Okay then I’ll do it’ ‘Excellent Miss Swan’ Gold said with a smile.

Without further a due Gold left, walking around Henry while doing so which was when Emma noticed him ‘Do you know who that was?’ he asked ‘Yeah’ to which he looked surprised ‘Cool, I still haven’t figured out’ Emma smirked ‘Someone else not in your book?’ to which Henry blushed ‘Never mind, it’s Mr. Gold he has some work for me’ ‘Cool I’ll tag along’ 'Uh how about no? Besides it could be dangerous' 'Really, the pregnant maid is dangerous?' 'You should've seen me' Emma muttered as they left.

Granny's

'Hey Billy, you break my wolf I'll shove your boot up your ass! Sorry what were you asking?' Emma and Henry (wisely) took a step back after Ruby's outburst ‘I was wondering if you knew either where is Ashley, or where would she go?’ ‘Well definitely not her folks place, she hates her step mom and step sisters. Have you tried her baby daddy Sean yet? He seems the type who'd want to keep both Ashley and the baby safe, on the other hand considering how much of an asshat his dad is; he was also really mad about the whole pregnancy thing, it’s equally likely she’s not there?’ ‘Well it’s as good a place as any to start, thanks Ruby’

Herman residence

‘So this is Sean’s place’ ‘let’s move’ Henry announced, trying to get out of the car ‘Hold it there kid you stay here, your Mom will kill me if she knew you were here with me’ she got out and knocked on the door, to which an older gentleman answered ‘Hello, are you Sean H...?’ ‘No I’m his father’ ‘Dad is something wrong’ Sean called, making his way to the front door too ‘Just who I wanted to see, Sean do you know where Ashley is, is she here with you?’ ‘Ashley isn’t here my son doesn't associate with that girl anymore' Sean’s father answered annoyed ‘Ashley’s missing?’ Sean asked worried ‘Not officially yet, but we’re just looking for her right now’ ‘She better not be trying to run away, it took a lot of work to get her that deal’ ‘what deal?’ Emma asked confused ‘The deal with Gold, for the baby. Ashley can’t look after it herself, Gold promised to find it a good family where it’ll be better off’ ‘Wait you sold the baby?’ Sean asked angrily ‘There’s no proof it’s even yours Sean’ ‘Well the only other person she's around is Ruby so unless there's something more going on with her than we know, which also makes her and Graham something else than what we believe, the baby’s mine’ ‘I don't think Red is like Aurora’ Henry added from behind Emma ‘Henry! Also Aurora?’ Henry rolled his eyes 'Fleur' ‘Oh... hang on if he’s saying what I think he is how do you know about it?' ‘I’m a kid, people talk about things without noticing I’m there all the time’ ‘Well thanks for the assistance, hopefully we won’t need to come back here other than to give you good news Sean’

Later in Granny’s

‘...I can’t talk in front of him; he’s the mayor’s kid’ ‘Hey! I’m on your side’ ‘Well, I still don’t like you’ Ruby and Henry were then sticking there tongues out at each other, Emma having a rare (and to her unpleasant) moment when she felt like the only adult in the room. ‘Okay let’s end this, Henry Ruby’s right plus you shouldn’t even be doing this and I need to talk to your mother about your blackmail/guilt tripping/ manipulation skills the next chance I get, and Ruby you’re with Graham, I think that makes you as much a risk to Ashley as Henry here’ Emma argued, both sighed and grumbled ‘fine’ while Emma resisted pinching the bridge of her nose ‘Ruby, where is she?’ Ruby bit her lip looking conflicted ‘She needed help getting out of Storybrooke, heading to Boston. So I leant her, my car’ ‘NO! She can’t leave the curse won’t let her, Emma we need to find her before something bad happens to her’ Henry yelled running out to Emma’s car the blond following worried for a different reason; Ashley looked nearly ready to pop yesterday, all this strain definitely wouldn’t help with that

(Skipping finding Ashley and the actual trip to the hospital)

In the waiting room Emma paced nervously, Henry sitting nearby ‘Well Ms Swan, it’s good to see you’ve retrieved my property’ Gold said making himself known ‘It’s not your property it’s a baby’ Emma growled ‘Be that as it may Ms Boyd signed the contract and made her agreement, therefore the baby is mine. Ashley went into this knowing exactly what it meant. She made the deal, now she must honour it. Unless you’d prefer I press charges, which would mean I’ll either get the child anyway when they take her away or she'll end up in the system’ Emma glared ‘You know, no jury will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering was to keep her child’ then a thought came to her and she smirked ‘Do you really want someone to have a good look at the ‘deal’ you made with Ashley, because that’s what would happen if you tried to get her arrested over it. I get the feeling it’s not as legal and above board as you as you claim’ Gold’s facial expression darken momentarily before relaxing ‘Very well Miss Swan she can keep the baby’ Emma blanched ‘Just like that? What’s the catch?’ ‘No catch for her, if you’re willing to deal’ ‘What for?’ Gold shrugged ‘You have nothing I desire at the moment, just think of it as you’ll owe me one’ Emma mulled it over for a minute before sighing ‘Fine Gold, it’s a deal’ Gold grinned and shook her hand ‘Pleasure doing business with you Miss Swan’ and he limped away

Leaving Gold Emma and Henry went up to Ashley's room, where they found the girl half awake as well as a relaxed looking James; holding the baby gently but securely, his thumb ghosted over her forehead ' She is very beautiful' Ashley nodded slight and smiled sadly ‘does she have a name?’ ‘Alexandra’ ‘Wonderful’ Emma watched him with the child slightly surprised ‘you seem to do that quite naturally’ he chuckled ‘Well Miss Swan, that's because I did have one' Emma's eyebrow raised 'Really?’ ‘Yes, unfortunately there were problems involving the mother and her friends’ ‘by that you mean?’ James smiled ‘Well I'm sure you’re aware I'm neither a poster boy for righteousness nor mental stability, she and her friends were very ‘light’ for lack of a better word. I lost all rights to be anyway near her and well, lets just say I found my way to Storybrooke not long after' 'You know when people ask for just the cliff notes? Well that was the cliff notes of the cliff notes’ James sighed ‘Well Emma darling, I still gave you an answer to what you were asking’ He handed the baby over to Ashley ‘And now baby and mother together at last, the perfect image. Treasure it always.’ Ashley’s eyes widened in fear ‘Emma you need to talk to Gold, I can’t let him take her...’ ‘I could speak with Rumple, try and sort this out and help come to an agreement for you if you’d like’ James offered and Emma perked up ‘you would, really?’ Ashley asked hopefully, to which James nodded ‘you can get Gold to stick to his word? Thanks, I’ll owe you one’

After making Henry got home Emma rang Graham ‘Hey Emma’ ‘Hi Graham. Um about the deputy position...’ ‘You’re not ringing to cancel it already are you?’ ‘No! I’m just wondering if we could skip the trial period and just make it official.’ She heard laughter on the other end, which slightly worried her ‘Oh Emma, why do you think I had you fill in all that paperwork? I had a feeling you’d come around, so you’re officially Storybrooke’s deputy tomorrow morning’ ‘you sneaky bastard’ Emma though as she headed back to Mary Margaret’s.

James was just finishing up in his office when he knew he wasn’t alone, he could hear the click of the imp’s cane behind him ‘I heard you’re meant to be discussing Ashley keeping her baby as well as Emma’s deal with me. You have no intention of bartering on Emma’s behalf, do you?’ He asked ‘No’ ‘Then why offer it to her in the first place?’ James smirked ‘Because unlike the rest of us she still has magic whether she can use it or not is immaterial, and our agreement will be enforced by that. I now have one magically guaranteed favour from Ms Savoir with no work on my end’ Rumple frowned ‘But if it’s magically enforced...’ ‘I don’t have magic right now but she does, because of how open ended her agreement was, merely ‘I’ll owe you one’ with no say in what I had to do to earn it, I am in the clear’ he laughed ‘this is why magically enforced agreements are usually done up in contracts, less loopholes or room for interpretation’. Rumple smiled ‘I think you’d have done well back home, and now it appears we both have one free pass with Emma Swan’

Later that night

‘I don’t understand how you keep beating me’ James complained as he flicked over his king ‘Maybe your psychic powers are on the blink?’ the brunette across from him asked with a smirk ‘Maybe darling, maybe. Well here’s your prize’ he said throwing it to her, the woman catching the apple with some difficulty, James glad he aimed for her torso rather than her head as it would have most likely bounced off her forehead ‘You know I appreciate this, coming to visit, the chess games? Most people wouldn’t but you have, you are a good person’ James snorted ‘Oh Darling, you have no idea what kind of person I am. Besides I’m not really allowed to be here.’ He smirked at that last part and exited the room, Belle waving happily behind him.

TBC

LW: Well... Bye!

R&R


	4. Slow week deputy?

LW: So yeah, if this feels like filler, sorry but there wasn’t really anything I could do without adding him in simply for the sake it. In fact, this chapter shows the story goes on even if he’s not there to mess with it. (Also, with the exception of SeleneAlice I don’t know what anyone else thinks of this, so I’ll just keep working with what I’ve got here)

The Demon in Storybrooke – Slow week deputy?

‘James I need to speak with you... is that a dinosaur?’ Emma asked surprised, the owner currently holding a red eyed, bone white reptile just looked at her with an amused expression ‘Good day Ms Swan, this is Shimmer and how may I help you?’ ‘Shimmer?’ Emma repeated with a chuckle ‘Yes. Now I presume you’re here for a reason’ ‘Well other than to make sure you’re still alive, yes I’d like to talk to you about Henry, Madame Mayor, the town and a couple of other things’ ‘Well I don’t know what’s currently happening I’ve been out of touch for I believe a week today’. Emma nodded ‘I know that’s why I came today, sure apparently you on occasion disappear for days at a time, but as Ruby pointed out ‘a week is a long time even for you’’. James smiled ‘I should’ve known Miss Lucas would be the first to notice, she’s a very social creature, I’m sure Belle will also be wondering where I was. I apologise Ms Swan, Shimmer’s first week is very important to her development and I needed to be here. It’s also, why the front door says CLOSED, not that you paid it any heed. I don’t want people disturbing my friends’ as he spoke something brushed up against her leg.

She looked down and stepped back; it was a large monitor lizard, probably not a komodo but still quite big, ‘I see you’ve met Khyber, much better than any guard dog in my opinion’ James said happily. ‘He’s also very popular with visitors, much more than the Tegu from before, though my dear Nagini does steal all the attention these last few years, when she decides to actually come out’. ‘Still, even though you’ve been MIA for a week I’m sure you know about the mine collapse earlier’ James nodded setting the raptor down who immediately curled up on top of Khyber ‘Yeah, the ‘tremor’ broke quite a few of my panes, Regina says that’s what happens when you have a glass ceiling. Spent quite a while up there replacing the roof’ Emma looked up, spotting a few panes still with thin cracks going through them. ‘And David’s welcome home party? You did as much to save him as we did’ ‘James nodded ‘True, but I’m not a sociable person, in fact beyond Regina and Rumple there are few people in this town I can actually stand, Ruby and Graham being some of them. There would’ve been too many people at the Nolan’s house, even though I have no problems with Katharine herself’ Emma nodded in understanding, some people just aren’t sociable or like large crowds so decided to change the subject

‘You know it’s interesting to see someone who not actually from Storybrooke, you’ve been here...’ ‘18 years now Deputy’ ‘How’d?’ James laughed ‘I may not have left this building in a week but I still talk to Regina Miss Swan’ Emma waved it off ‘Anyway it reminded me of something Henry said, about how I’m the only one who can come and go as I please’ James looked confused but curious. ‘And by that you mean?’ ‘Henry says nobody can leave Storybrooke, or at least not without something bad happening them if they try, Ashley being his most recent example. The question is can you?’ James laughed ‘I assure you Ms Swan I can theoretically leave any time I wish to’ ‘So there’s nothing stopping you from just up and leaving whenever you please?’ ‘I have my work, my research, my animals and my friends. It’s less that there are things that stop me leaving, more there are things that make me want to stay’ ‘So to reiterate, the only thing stopping you leaving is you’ ‘Yes’ and it was true, at least in a way.

Flashback – 1 week after James’ arrival

James stood on the edge of the town line Rumple and Regina curious and worried respectively of what he was about to do ‘The curse is designed to stop people leaving, why are you even trying this?’ Regina asked to which James shrugged ‘I’m merely curious to what happens if I were to simply step over the line, I know using a vehicle would most likely cause an accident but to just physically leave I’m unsure’. Rumple steps back ‘in that case there’s no point trying to stop you, Regina we’ve only known him for a week but does he seem like the kind to follow an argument he disagrees with?’ Regina sighs ‘Well now that’s settled, let’s begin’ James announces enthusiastically taking a single step over the line. The results were obtained rapidly as that first step was more of a stumble and he was now having difficulty breathing, both Regina and Rumple put a hand on each shoulder and pulled him back, causing him to fall to the ground and bounce his head off the road. The main problem was discovered instantly; a black, viscous ichor was leaking from his eyes, ears and nose, not to mention the near fountain he coughed up a few minutes later. When he got his breathing back under control, he had one thing to say ‘Well, I’m not doing that again’

End flashback

It had turned out despite the curse’s effect on his magic and body his blood retained its acute toxicity, though the curse’s magic prevented the (still) black liquid from killing either him or anyone else while under it’s effects. Upon leaving the null field bubble that was Storybrooke however, his blood began to tear him apart with his magic unable to prevent it or heal him. Not that he was going to tell Emma any of that. Yes, he could leave the town; its just doing so would be fatal to him so he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

‘So seeing as you’re telling me about current events, anything interesting happen?’ James asked as he entered his office, Emma following behind ‘Other than Mary Margaret’s one night stand nothing much’ James winced slightly ‘Please tell me it wasn’t Nolan, Ms Blanchard doesn’t deserve that. She’s such a nice person; hopelessly naïve and can’t keep a secret to save her own or anyone else’s life, but she’s kind and has such a big heart’ ‘No David seems too noble for that, hell the only reason he even considered having an affair with Mary Margaret is because he couldn’t remember Katherine, it didn’t feel real to him. It’s Dr. Whale’ ‘I wonder if he knows he’s 100% rebound, not that he’d care but still...’ James commented and Emma snorted, having a proper look around the room, she noticed a large black snake sunning itself on his desk. ‘I see you’ve noticed my dear Nagini’ James said proudly as she awoke, her deep purple eyes flicked between him and Emma, the blond finding herself transfixed.

‘Well Henry was right about her appearance’ James chuckled behind her ‘you mean the Dark One? I suppose you’re right but I’ve only had Nagini 5 years. She’s part of my research, she’s a crossbreed’ Emma smiled just a little, glad to hear a different answer than the usual ‘As long as I can remember’ ‘Well she’s very beautiful, what of?’ ‘Thank you, she’s a King Cobra mixed with a rare Amazonian species. Speaking of beauty, that’s a very nice tattoo you have there, though I didn’t have you pegged for a butterfly girl. Where’d you get it?’ Emma’s hand shot to the back of her neck; just above her shoulder blades ‘I’m not sure, I’ve had it as long as I can remember’, she then froze when she thought about the words she just used. James shrugged ‘Well good luck deputy, if you need to talk again I’m usually here’. Emma nodded and turned to leave. James frowned as he watched her go; Emma seemed like a nice person it almost made him feel bad about what Regina was doing, even more so now Glass was involved. It made him very glad he was at that meeting in particular.

Flashback – couple of days previous, Regina’s office

Sydney Glass smiled smugly from his chair ‘I’ve done it, I got all the information you asked for on Miss Swan, everything you need to ruin her’ he leaned over to hand them to Regina when they were snatched up ‘Hey! Wait what is he doing here?’ Sydney exclaimed referring to James who was now leafing through the file ‘He’s a consultant and I trust his judgement, so what do you think?’ James hummed ‘Some of this information would’ve been helpful when you tried arresting her last week for theft...’ ‘Her files were sealed, it took time to get the information’ Sydney defended ‘... yes well, I believe other than this...’ he removed a photo from the file ‘...which we really shouldn’t use, the rest is exactly what you wanted’ ‘Why can’t we use the photo, you wanted dirt, and I can think of nothing better than the fact she’s ....’ ‘It’s called crossing the line’ James yelled/interrupted ‘What you’re doing is bad but not irredeemable, you try print that you go beyond even my standards of human beings, and let me tell you they’ve been pretty low for the past 20 years. Luckily while this town hasn’t improved my opinion of them it hasn’t worsened it yet either’ ‘He’s right you know’ Regina added surprising both men ‘There are some things you just don’t do in this world, you can use everything but that photo or anything you find of a similar nature. Though if you find anything about the father of her child you bring it straight to me!’

Flashback end

James wondered how long it would take Sydney to use the information, and while if it’d been anyone else he’d be worried but he knew Sydney would follow Regina’s instructions not to print the photo, the man’s obsession made him unquestionably loyal to Regina even though it also made him extremely irritating to the Demon. James sighed and slumped into the chair ‘§The girl, she smells like you, but also not§’ Nagini hissed and his eyes snapped open, flicking in the direction the blond deputy had just left ‘§Well we’ll just have to keep an eye on her then, my dear Venominagini§’ he said twirling a black jewelled ring between his long fingers.

TBC

LW: Well that’s it for this week, though while writing this something came to mind; Emma being able to ‘come and go as she pleases’ do we know if that’s even true, the only times where she’s actually tried to leave (that I can think of) she couldn’t, either because of the wolf or Henry. (Which fits my intent theory very nicely)  
So what do you think, can she leave or is she as stuck in Storybrooke same as the other fairytale characters?  
R&R


	5. Heartbreak

LW: And now for a big proper deviation from canon :) In addition, I'm uploading this chapter specifically a lot sooner than I expected, by that I mean I was sure this happened later in the season (also I thought Graham lasting more than 7 episodes... oh well)

Rumple: Yay?

Snow: YAY!!! :D

Demon in Storybrooke - Heartbreak

It was still early morning when a figure snuck his way into Storybrooke cemetery, then made his way to the Mills family crypt. As he attempted to open the lock, he wished he still had his lock picks (or even the ability to acquire the Black Knife), though the blade he was currently using was at least an adequate substitute. With some effort, he moved the coffin and made his way into Regina’s vault. Scanning the wall of hearts (and finding more Storybrooke residents than he expected) he stopped at the faded but still legible name ‘Graham’. Opening the drawer and retrieving the enchanted item, he gripped the heart firmly not enough to cause pain just to get his attention as well as activate the compulsion ‘ **Graham, in 1 hour Regina will be in the Mills family crypt. You will go to her and have her return your heart to you. You will say the following to her word for word...** ’ after which the heart was returned to its original resting place and he left, ensuring everything was as it had been before.

Sheriff’s office

‘Sorry I’m late Graham; Henry wanted to discuss something for operation Cobra.’ Emma half-yelled half explained entering the station, she then stopped when there was no answer from her boss, instead finding him sitting at his desk staring glassy eyed into space. ‘Graham?’ Emma called, surprised but happy when he blinked and shook his head like he was coming out of a trance, rubbing his fingers against his temples ‘Good morning Emma, listen I have to go do something important in a little while so I’ll set the phones to divert to you on patrol till I get back, okay?’ Graham spoke with his usual cheerful enthusiasm, so Emma just shrugged ‘Yeah sure just don’t as me to do the diverting’ they both smiled ‘Well better head off to work’ ‘Why are you here Emma, right now?’ Emma turned red in embarrassment ‘Forgot my badge, this won’t be a regular thing, I promise’ he chuckled ‘Make sure it isn’t deputy, this department has an image to uphold. Doughnut?’ Emma rolled her eyes before grabbing a bear claw along with her badge and running back out the door

Mills Family Crypt / Regina’s Vault – Some time later

‘I’m sorry father; did I do the right thing?’ Regina whispered, though the moment was broken when she heard movement outside then along the steps of the crypt, turning most likely to yell at whoever intruded on her she was surprised by who it was ‘Graham, what are you doing here?’ Graham looked nervous and twitchy, his eyes darting side-to-side ‘Madame Mayor I need to discuss something with you, it’s important’ Regina looked interested ‘And what is so important you interrupt my time here?’ ‘I need you to return my heart, my Queen’ Regina’s eyes widened with shock ‘So Graham you’re...’ Graham laughed ‘Still Graham, it seems I’m one of the lucky ones who got to keep their name when they got here. But yes, I remember the old world and I finally understand the void in my heart. In my head, I know Ruby is my One but as I am I can’t love, not her, not anyone. Now I have my memories I know I need my heart, please your majesty I was and have always been loyal to you but one mistake has cost us both’ Regina observed him curiously ‘how long have you had your memories?’ ‘They’ve been coming back in pieces since Emma Swan came to town, at first I didn’t know what to make of or do about them, but once they started to form actual moments I could tell they were real’ ‘And you want me to return your heart to you just like that?’ ‘Technically yes, you’ve never needed to use it to control me since we got to this world, I remember what it feels like now so I would know, returning it would show you I don’t follow out of fear of death but out of a loyalty that has been earned through deed. Please do this so I may take my place at your side once more’ Graham kneeled before her, his head bowed.

To say Regina was surprised would be an understatement, what Graham had said was true, he had always been by her side the incident with Snow not withstanding and she had never needed to use the heart to compel him into following her orders. Finally, she decided ‘Graham you’re right, you’ve followed my instructions in this world and the Enchanted forest perfectly, your task of killing Snow White being the only exception, which was the original reason for said removal. Despite everything that has occurred, I have never needed to use the heart I took, so it might as well still be in your chest. You will be whole again my hunter’ Regina smiled as she went to retrieve the heart and Graham unbuttoned his shirt. 'Actually could you help with this?' Regina asked pointing to the coffin, Graham shrugged and together they had pushed it off the passageway. Regina stepped down passing one of several old paintings before reaching her 'vault' and removing Graham's heart from its box. Regina returning and they replaced the coffin, in which once again Graham assisted without question. It was now Regina began to get nervous ‘As this world has no magic, the only magic in the return process will come from the heart itself, as such it may be more painful that it would have been back home’. Graham nodded in understanding as the warm artefact touched his chest, clenching his teeth in pain as it passed through flesh and bone to return to its proper place within him.

‘Did it work?’ Regina asked apprehensively, to which Graham smiled ‘It did my Queen’ he then winced, clutching his chest he collapsed, Regina panicking as she knelt beside him, she put her fingers to his neck, no pulse ‘Fuck’ she hissed rooting through pockets for a phone. ‘Hello Regina’ ‘James, Graham’s collapsed. He hasn’t got a pulse’ Regina could hear a sigh on the other end ‘Like with Henry’s disappearance you do know what my job is Regina?’ ‘Yes but there isn’t enough time for an ambulance to get here and back, we’re in the family crypt...’ ‘Which is on the other side of town to the hospital, I understand. I’m also sorry Regina but I’m on that side of town and on foot so I’m of little help for you. However...’ Regina heard a click in the background ‘What was that?’ ‘I’m checking the time, for such a physically disorganised person Ms Swan seems to keep to a schedule rather strictly. Her patrol at this time passes right by your location, you’ll just have to put up with that ugly little bug’ despite herself, Regina chuckled ‘It’s not THAT bad... but if you tell her I said that...’ ‘I know you’ll kill me. Should I call her?’ ‘Yes, just do it quickly’ Regina growled hanging up.

A couple of minutes later Emma received a call ‘Yeah’lo?’ ‘Ms Swan that sounds very unprofessional, anyway that’s not important, the Sheriff may be dying so you need to get him to the hospital’ ‘Graham’s dying, what happened? Where is he?’ ‘Regina mentioned something about a stroke or seizure, something like that; anyway he’s at the Mills family crypt which is quite close to your current location. Please help Regina get him medical attention, quickly’ the call cut off and Emma sped towards them.

Once they reached the hospital, they immediately got a hold of Dr. Whale who began examining Graham before working to help him. During this, Emma called Ruby, as her and Graham were together she deserved to know what was going on, and she was arrived in time for Whale to exit the room they’d put him in ‘Okay condition first, he’s in a coma and we’ve stabilized him but are currently unable to revive him. While it’s unlikely that he will improve on his own in the near future we are sure his condition will not worsen even a tiny bit. Good day’ he then left for another part of the hospital leaving the 3 women together. ‘What happened?’ Ruby asked Regina who was feeling slightly uncomfortable from both her and Emma’s stares ‘He came to me asking about some time off, said the stress was pilling up and with Miss Swan here everything should be okay without him for at least a couple of weeks. I agreed, not wanting to loose such a hard worker and he was happy, he then grabbed his chest complaining about a sharp pain and collapsed’ Regina made up on the spot then turned to Ruby ‘He does love you, you know? He even mentioned trying to get you to take a few days off and stay in his cabin, just the 2 of you and the peace of the forest’ Ruby gave her a teary smile and slid into Graham’s room, taking his hand in her own as she sat down next to him.

Regina then turned to Emma ‘Ms Swan it appears you’re now our temporary Sheriff, try not destroy the town before Graham’s recovery. Speaking of which’ Regina pulls the phone out of her pocket ‘2 swans have escaped the McDonald’s farm, again’ ‘Wait there actually is a McDonald’s farm? I thought it was Graham making an excuse to go see Ruby and fu...’ Emma cut herself off when she spotted Henry coming towards them ‘What did you do?’ he asked glaring at Regina ‘I don’t like what you’re implying Henry’ ‘Yeah kid not nice, Regina helped save Graham. Why would she do that if she did this to him?’ ‘It’s a lot harder to deny involvement if he was dead’ Henry answered not taking his eyes off Regina... well until he was tugged back by his jacket ‘I think this little guy needs some time to cool off, maybe leave him with Emma for a few hours’ James offered ‘Emma can’t she has work to do’ Regina countered slightly annoyed ‘McDonald’s swans again? Just let Emma ‘conscript’ Mr. Nolan to retrieve the swans, I hear he’s good at finding things’ James smirked and pushed Henry over to Emma who looked between the other 2 adults ‘Fine. Ms Swan, organise with David on his for now temporary duties but be sure to report for work tomorrow or else’ Regina ordered to which Emma nodded and quickly ushered Henry out of the hospital.

Now alone James asked what needed to be ‘so, how did this actually happen?’ Regina frowned ‘I think the heart didn’t have enough magic to integrate itself back into Graham on its own. Causing a limbo effect as it’s in his chest but it’s not really ‘part of him’ so his body is reacting badly to it’ James looked at the unconscious Graham thoughtfully ‘It’s his own heart so he can’t reject it but it’s not properly within him so he can’t accept it either. So I guess he’s stuck like this until the curse breaks?’ Regina sighed ‘Yes I suppose he is’

TBC

LW: So, Graham’s not dead. Have to say the guy kind of grew on me in the 7 (really, only 7) episodes he was in, so I decided to keep him. You guys won’t hear from/about him for quite a while but he’s still alive, just in a coma (kind of like David was) till the very earliest the curse breaks.

Graham: Thanks Lonly, until then I’m sure Emma will do fine.

Regina: We can only pray.


	6. Election

LW: I was rather conflicted about writing this chapter; on the one hand, Graham’s not dead so there would probably be different protocols in place but on the other, I wanted to use the fire scene. In the end as you can tell I wrote this out.

The Demon in Storybrooke - You really trying to rig an election?

Sheriff’s department

Emma stared at the Sheriff’s pin thoughtfully; it’s been 2 weeks since Graham’s heart attack and she became interim sheriff, at this point she pretty much was the sheriff. It was really just swapping one badge for another, no big deal. She gentling opened the badge’s pin...‘Don’t even think about it Miss Swan’ Emma jumped, the badge dropping from her fingers, bouncing off the table and sliding across the floor ‘ **Mother fucker** ’ Emma yelled turning to face the very slightly amused Regina ‘What the Hell was that for?’ ‘You’re not the Sheriff Miss Swan’ ‘It’s been 2 weeks since Graham’s incapacitation...’ ‘True but as I’ve been reminded the position of Sheriff is decided by election of all suitable candidates. Don’t get me wrong you’re a good deputy I’m just unsure if your Sheriff material, though Graham did pick you so there must be something’ ‘Yeah things were going well, in fact up until Graham’s accident I’d have even said to that snake Glass that things might be better than before I arrived’ ‘Be careful when letting people quote you, it doesn’t take much to twist it against you. Especially since you’ll be running against Sydney’ Emma blanched ‘Glass?’ ‘Yes, he’s the most capable person for the job, why? Who were you expecting?’ ‘A certain man with a dinosaur and a black snake’ Regina laughed ‘James isn’t political nor is he a fan of authority, he’s content working with his animals and occasionally assisting in this case you, especially as he has such a low consulting fee’ ‘So he won’t take the job, but do you think he’d help me keep mine?’ Regina shrugged ‘He might, you after all don’t irritate him like Sydney and most of the town does, and if not he’ll direct you to someone who could help. Oh and for the record Ms Swan there’s no such thing as a glass snake, there’s a glass lizard which is essentially a snake but it still isn’t’ Emma just stared at her ‘How do you know that?’ ‘Eternity in Scales is open to the public in case you didn’t already know; also Mary Margaret brings her class there once she’s convinced them that reptiles aren’t slimy and icky, though personally I think she was the hardest to convince. Henry seemed really interested in them before this fairytale obsession of his kicked in’

Eternity in Scales

‘Ah Ms Swan, I didn’t expect you’ James said walking around several excited children to get to her ‘Hey James, look I was wondering if you could help me with something or point me in the direction of someone who would’ ‘And that would be?’ ‘The job of Sheriff is an elected position, something I think even Regina’s not happy about and I’m going up against Glass. Can you help me win this, or at the very least give me a fighting chance?’ ‘This makes me wish it was an actual fight in which case I could just tell you to aim for the face and the balls. I’m not political Emma, but I’m sure Mr. Gold could help he’s got that way about him, sly and sneaky just what you need if you want to beat Glass’ Emma nodded ‘Emma!’ she turned ‘Mary Margaret, should’ve known you’d be here with so many kids around’ both MM and James nodded ‘Yes usually it’s much quieter, but at least kids seem to like Khyber and Nagini’ ‘So, what are you guys talking about?’ Mary Margaret asked ‘I was asking for help getting the Sheriff position, he’s not able to do so but has still been helpful’ Emma answered ‘You could help too, Ms Blanchard’ Mary Margaret just looked at him ‘How?’ ‘You could support Emma; make a flyer or poster, something that says ‘Vote Swan **!** ’ That kind of this’ ‘Sounds great’

Gold’s Pawnshop

Emma tentatively entered the pawnshop and immediately gagged on the smell coming from the back room. Steeling her nerves she continued, finding the broker working in his office ‘Good morning Ms Swan, I could hear you retching from the front door’ ‘Yeah well, Mr. Gold I...’ ‘You want my help with winning the election and becoming Sheriff. James rang ahead’ ‘Oh, so?’ ‘Miss Swan I was informed you would require my kind of assistance, and that it would most likely annoy Regina. That reason helped swing it in your favour; I’ll be your benefactor.’

Granny’s Diner

Emma made her way into Granny’s rather pleased with herself, with Gold on her side she had a much better chance of winning, so slid into the seat next to Henry ‘Hey kid, how was school?’ ‘It was alright’ he answered distractedly, his eyes scanning the paper in front of him ‘What you reading there?’ Henry unfolded the paper so Emma could see it ‘Is it true? Was I born in prison?’ Emma read the article, her stress twitch coming back after many years ‘ _Those basterds how did they even find this?_ Yes Henry it’s true These records were meant to be sealed, nobody should know about this. Please tell me your not mentally scarred, because I really don't want to be the cause of something like that' 'No, not by this' Henry mumbled 'Good, then let's get our news from a reliable source, like the internet (1)' Emma said ruffling his hair. They’d finished their moment when Ashley sat down across from then ‘I see why you decided to help me’ ‘Is that a complaint or a comment?’ Ashley immediately backtracked ‘Oh no there wasn’t meant to be anything negative connected to that. I just meant you understood me, and while Gold used that at the start to manipulate you, you stood by me, stood up to him because you knew where I was coming from. Thank you Emma, you’ve got my vote.’ after which she left; a tiny smile on Emma’s face.

City Hall

‘...Those records were sealed, that’s abuse of power and illegal’ ‘Ms Swan I did no such thing _I had Sydney do it instead, beat that human lie detector,_ besides, you didn't want people to know you cut his cord with a shiv? I used to think you used your teeth so this is actually an improvement’ Emma just stared at her in shock ‘Oh don’t give me that look, everyone loses their heroes eventually’ ‘He didn’t need to lose anything, he has enough problems as it is’ 'Most of which are your fault' Regina retorted leaving her office, Emma following her still as annoyed as when she arrived 'That's debatable and not the point, you shouldn't be trying to make it worse. Finding out that he was born in prison because his adopted mother is running a smear campaign against his birth mother isn't good for him' 'I'm not doing anything Miss Swan' 'You're supporting Sydney!' 'Because he's the most suitable candidate, and all I did was say I think he'd be a better sheriff than you, anything else is his doing' 'you really think I believe that?' Emma asked with a raised eyebrow 'It doesn't matter what you believe, besides you and Sydney can discuss all this at the debate' ' _Fuck!_ There's a debate?' Emma asked 'Yes the debate this evening, didn't you read the charter?' Regina smirked as she walked down the stairs 'You can talk about anything you feel the need to; the legality of your records, your prison time, and your new association with Mr. Gold. Watch yourself Emma, that an has quite the sting in his tail' 'It's nothing to worry about, I'm just fighting fire with... _fuck_ '

**BANG**

The explosion and subsequent fireball threw both of them back against the stairwell, Regina being the one to open the door receiving more damage. With the fire and smoke increasing Emma pulled the debris from Regina before starting back up the stairs 'Come on Regina we need to get out of here' 'I can't move, my leg, I think it's broken. You have to get me out, help me!' Regina begged, hand reaching out for Emma's assistance. Emma stood still for several minutes, before making her way to the still burning doorway, as she passed Regina grabbed her arm 'you're just going to leave aren't you?' Emma didn't answer and kept moving ‘Don’t you dare leave me here. Emma!’ Regina yelled through the flames, doubt and panic beginning to fill her before she was saved by an extinguisher wielding Emma ‘you miss me?’ ‘Hardly, just help me out of here’ Regina grumbled as Emma helped her up.

‘We’re just out Regina...’ ‘I’ll take it from here Emma; we can’t have you dropping Miss Mills after you’ve just saved her’ ‘I was actually worried about that’ Regina commented as James helped get her over to the ambulance, a slightly annoyed Emma following her ‘Really after all that you’re still complaining, next time... actually fuck it, I’ll still help you’ ‘If it’s any consolation Ms Swan thank you’ Regina said with a wince as she was sat down and examined, though she did internally enjoy Emma looking like a slack jawed moron for a few seconds. James on the other hand was less internally as he was sniggering beside her. When Emma finally was thinking straight she did have one question ‘What were you doing here?’ ‘I was supposed to give my progress report, like I do every month, and I’m glad I was late today or I’d have been in there and then either you’d have a had to help both of us out or you’d have had help getting Regina out’ ‘By progress you mean your little projects like Shimmer?’ ‘Shimmer and Nagini yes, a couple of other things such as the medical research being done on her venom for example’ Emma nodded ‘Okay, see you later’ and she left them, soon getting mobbed by Henry, Mary Margaret, Archie and Ruby.

Gold’s Pawnshop

‘You started the fire didn’t you?’ Gold barely reacted, other than raising his head to look Emma in the eye ‘Now Miss Swan why would I do that?’ ‘I don’t know but there was a lot of that sheep crap you were mixing this morning up there, and I’m pretty sure you’re the only person in Storybrooke who uses it if you had to make it yourself. Now there’s just one thing I want to know; were you trying to kill Regina &/or James?’ Gold expression grew darker ‘No, especially not the latter. Regina and I may have our disagreements but I never wanted to harm her, and well unlike with you our opinion of James is one of the few things we agree on’ ‘Which is, also what was that about me?’ ‘Gold laughed ‘That he’s at times strange but an interesting person. You on the other hand Regina is constantly worried you’ll either hurt Henry or take him away from her, while James and I to quote the scaly bastard himself believe what ever you do to the town will be ‘fun’ or at the very least your continued presence will keep the town exciting’ Emma nodded ‘Well this has been informative but I still don’t get why you did this’ ‘Oh Miss Swan, I did it so you’d win. No offence Emma but you didn’t have a chance of winning dearie, especially when Glass published your entire criminal record, you needed something to make them ignore that and support you, like your boy says you needed to be the hero’ ‘But there was no way you could’ve known that I’d save Regina’ Gold just grinned ‘Oh Miss Swan we both know that’s not true, you’d have saved Regina no matter what, it’s just who you are.’

Later

Where are you taking me?’ Emma asked slightly annoyed as James led her quite cheerfully down Storybrooke’s main street ‘Well I’m bringing you to where Gold and I get our suits, the Golden Spindle. You need to look well for the debate tomorrow, and while a dress will look odd and not help your chances a nice shirt will make you look more respectable’ James answered as he pulled them through a shop door, the little bell alerting the occupant to their entrance. From somewhere within the shop a brunette woman exited, measuring tape around her neck and high quality outfit ‘Good afternoon James, oh hello Miss Swan’ she greeting cheerfully ‘Um hi’ Emma waved unsure ‘Fleur, Miss Swan is trying to get the Sheriff position, so we want her to look presentable for the debate this evening’ ‘Okay, let’s begin’ Fleur said enthusiastically and started measuring Emma. A few minutes later, she went into the back room and Emma turned to James ‘So she’s Fleur? Henry was talking about her a while back, among other things he thinks she’s Aurora who I checked is the name of sleeping beauty’ James laughed ‘If it is that’s proof the curse is powered by irony, she’s got her own spinning wheel back there’ Emma’s eyes widened ‘Damn I mean I knew Storybrooke was old fashioned at times but, damn’ ‘I’m back Ms Swan and I believe you will look great in navy blue silk’ ‘Yeah I’d love to but there’s no way in hell I could afford it’ ‘That’s fine Emma, this is part of my contribution to your campaign, just don’t worry about me asking for it back when your done’ he said with a smirk and Emma relented, allowing Fleur to get back to work

The debate

‘Well, well Ms Swan you do clean up for the occasion’ Regina commented before finding her seat, Emma too shocked by the compliment to respond. Though she was happy to get any distraction she was still conflicted on what to do; stay quiet about Gold’s involvement in the fire after all she couldn’t prove said involvement and quite possibly win the sheriff’s position, OR come clean, expose the fire as a ploy and run the risk of people thinking she was involved. ‘ ...and Emma Swan’ Archie said ‘ _Wait what? Did I just blank all that? Fuck_ ’ Emma thought before getting up to the mic 'Now, I know that thanks to the paper everyone knows about my 'troubled past' but I also know you've been able to overlook it on account of me saving Regina's a.. butt' Emma corrected remembering Henry was in the audience 'But here's the thing; the fire was a set up. Mr. Gold agreed to support me, but I didn't know he was going to set a fire and though I don't have the evidence to prove it I know it was him. And the worst this is, I let you all think it was real, that I was a hero when I'm not. I can't win this way and I'm sorry' there was silence in the Hall other than the click of Gold's cane as he left.

Granny’s

Emma sighed as she sat at the counter with her drink, not expecting company ‘Hey Em, sorry about the sheriff’s position’ James said sitting beside her with his own drink ‘I was so close but I just couldn’t, I swore I’d do this fairly and show Henry good can win by playing by the rules’ James chocked on his drink ‘Good doesn’t play by the rules either Ms Swan, it’s just when they win they don’t admit to breaking them, it’s like the phrase ‘History is written by the Victors’. I hope you learn that, only a child has a conscience pure as fresh snow’ Emma’s attempt to decipher any meaning from his comment was interrupted by the bell ringing and the arrival of many people ‘Well Ms Swan I knew I’d find you here, with a drink, and my son’ Regina commented, only the last part with any annoyance or malice ‘Don’t worry Gina, the kid isn’t getting anything stronger than hot cocoa till he’s at least 16’ James added smirking causing Henry to turn ‘Mom can I try your cider when I’m 16?’ he asked causing Regina to chuckle ‘Okay Henry, but not a day earlier.’ ‘So, Sydney...’ Emma greeted, waving the hand that didn’t contain a drink ‘...why are you here? Don’t they have a huge victory party prepared for you?’ ‘Well tell me how it is’ he grumbled and Emma nodded, going for another swig when she realised what he said ‘So, I...’ ‘Yes Miss Swan, you won. You’re the sheriff now. _I think I threw up a little just saying that_ ’ Regina answered, reluctantly passing her the badge ‘You did it Mom, you won’ Henry cheered before hugging her ‘It appears I was wrong, neutral doesn’t have to cheat to win. Good work Emma’

Sheriff’s office

‘Well congratulations Miss Swan...’ Emma was surprised to hear from Gold so soon, especially after what she did today ‘... seems it all worked out in the end’ Emma’s eyes widened ‘don’t tell me you...’ ‘Actually I did, you see the people in this town fear Regina yes? Well they fear me more, and you standing up for what’s right against me, they might as well have given you the sheriff’s badge then and there’ Rumple answered, an unnerving grin spreading across his face. 'You knew I'd agree' Emma said less a question more a statement 'Oh yes Miss Swan, you have your superpower and I have mine, I can recognise a desperate soul’ ‘I wasn’t...’ ‘Really dearie, you weren’t desperate to beat Sydney and through him Regina for the position of Sheriff? You didn’t have a desperate need of me to help you fight and win this?’ Gold smirked at Emma’s silence ‘I rest my case Miss Swan’ and with that, he left.

TBC

LW: Sorry this took so long I've been busy, on the other hand the next chapter is a short one so it'll hopefully be out quicker.

R&R

(1) If it's on the internet it has to be true - Unknown


	7. Flocking together

LW: More work for everyone, now the reason this took so long is because this is a very short chapter and so I wanted to upload this and the next chapter together. Unfortunately Sydney was uncooperative and chapter 8 took quite a while to write. Sorry.

Demon of Storybrooke – Flocking together

Mary Margaret rushed into Granny’s worried she’d missed it. She quickly sat down and pulled out her book, checking her hair was parted right in her spoon before checking the time; it was only now 7:15 she mentally cheered, as she wasn’t late, he hadn’t arrived yet. When Granny’s bell rang her heart fluttered, David entered and ordered coffee from Ruby, while Mary Margaret tried (with mixed results) to both catch his attention and appear oblivious to his prescience. He greeted her warmly and she returned it with the same enthusiasm, before he headed back to his truck and she watched him longingly leave. ‘Wow, how does Katherine not know about this?’ MM nearly jumped as she spun around to see a smirking James had joined her at the table ‘You aren’t subtle lady’ he laughed, especially as it made the pixie cut woman blush, the only way this could be worse is if Emma was here too (3,2,1).

‘So this is making a volcano?’ Emma asked as she sat down with them, ‘It’s not what it looks like’ ‘Which, you sitting here with tall, pale and scaly...’ ‘This is the first time that’s happened’ Mary Margaret interrupted, while James sat there trying to not be offended ‘...or the fact you appear to be stalking David and his wife’ ‘I’m not stalking him, he just comes here at 7:15 every morning for coffee for himself and Katharine, then goes to work at the shelter till 5, he also takes her out for dinner on Thursdays so they aren’t back home till at least 7’ James and Emma look at each other then Mary Margaret ‘Yeah, that sounds pretty stalkerish’ Mary Margaret hung her head ‘Yeah you’re right. What do I do?’ ‘Well first you kiss either me or Emma...’ Emma stares at him ‘This is why people don’t go to you for advice’ James snorts ‘Actually they still do. I give at least good advice; I’m just trying to amuse myself this early in the morning’ ‘So what’s the real advice?’ James looks to Emma who sighs ‘Maybe start by not being here at this time tomorrow?’ Mary Margaret nods ‘Okay. Also’ she kisses James and Emma on the cheek ‘See you guys later’ leaving the other two speechless, though Emma did still have the willpower to punch him in the shoulder ‘This is your fault’ ‘And I’m okay with that, good day Miss Swan’ James smirks and leaves.

Some time later

‘Ms Swan’ Regina called, catching Emma at her car ‘Listen Madame Mayor before you try blame me for the weather that’s way beyond my power’ Regina rolled her eyes ‘Not important, what do you know about the newcomer?’ ‘Nothing, I’ve never seen him before in my life’ ‘But you’ve seen him?’ ‘Yeah he asked where he could stay so I directed him to Granny’s. Why?’ ‘I need you to find out who he is’ ‘Well Madam Mayor despite what you may think when it came to me, it’s not illegal to visit Storybrooke’ Regina recoiled looking offended ‘This has nothing to do with that, besides I think you’ll do this for another reason, he was around Henry and we both want to make sure he’s safe. Him being around a man nobody knows might be the opposite of safe’ Emma sighed ‘Fine I’ll do this but it’s for Henry, not you’ ‘That’s all I ask Ms Swan’ Regina replied with a genuine smile as she left

During the high point of the storm

Emma seeking shelter from the storm made her way into Granny’s and luckily found its newest resident aka motorcycle guy Regina wants her to check out. Seeing this as the best chance she’d have she sat down opposite him ‘You’re a very suspicious character’ ‘really, me sitting here in the open drinking coffee and eating a doughnut? Wonder what you’d have done if I’d ordered pie’ ‘I’d probably trust you more as nobody can resist Granny’s pie. But that’s not important, why were you talking to that kid this morning?’ ‘You mean the boy who walked up to me and started the conversation and then started asking all these questions. Why does it matter to you?’ ‘It matters because you’re a strange man and he’s my son’ he laughed ‘Yeah now you mention it I see the resemblance, you and your partner did a good job with him’ Emma looked at him confused ‘I don’t have a partner’ ‘Come on, the rather protective brunette that was on him the moment I left, you don’t have to be scared I’m not judging’ Emma’s eyes widened ‘You think, Regina and me? No’ ‘you guys keeping it quiet, I understand though it could be worse, such as the Sheriff being in bed with the DA instead of the Mayor’ ‘Regina and I aren’t sleeping together!’ Emma defended, unfortunately a little louder than she’d intended. Looking for a quick change of subject, she spotted his box ‘What’s in the box?’ ‘Is it against the law in this town to carry boxes?’ ‘No, well actually I don’t know I never needed to check. Knowing Regina it probably is though’ the man smirked ‘Storybrooke’s finest at work’ ‘And only’ called Ruby from across the room ‘Thanks Rub...’ Emma muttered sarcastically ‘So what’s in the box?’ He leaned in slightly ‘Why do you need to know what’s in this box’ ‘I don’t. Okay maybe I do a little. You going to tell me?’ ‘Well we have 2 options: **_1_** I make you wait, bringing this box around town to all sorts of suspicious places while you wonder what in it, till it eats you up inside...’ he then picks up the box and places it on the table ‘... **_or_** you let me buy you a drink sometime and I’ll open it up right now’ Emma sighed ‘Fine’ the man unbuckled the box and opened it to reveal... a typewriter ‘I’m a writer, places like this are full of inspiration, I’m hoping it’ll help with my next book’

That evening

‘So Miss Swan what did you find out?’ ‘Well our mystery man is a writer, and he’s absolutely no threat to Henry’ ‘really, so you did a background check on him?’ Emma shook her head ‘You interrogated him?’ ‘I spoke to him at Granny’s’ Regina rolled her eyes ‘Yes because people never lie’ ‘Not to me they don't, besides people are more likely to be honest if they are comfortable, and not making it feel like a witch hunt probably helped immensely’ ‘Please at least tell me you go this name’ Emma frowned ‘No’ Regina actually face palmed ‘It’s moments like this where I think we’d have gotten a better Sheriff if Archie had just pulled a name out of a hat. Goodnight Miss Swan and try harder next time

TBC

LW: Well that’s all done, also this is shorter than usual because I really don’t care too much about David and Snow so I’m leaving their story alone and doing little with them right now, well as little as I can get away with.

Let’s see if anyone gets this:

**‘There’s August, Leroy too,**

**David & Snow,**

**A fuck load of dwarves and now Henry’s in a coma,**

**Here in Storybrooke, Maine!’**

 


	8. Glass Snake

LW: Well here's part 2 of this update, sorry it took so long

Demon of Storybrooke – Glass snake

Granny’s Diner

‘Can you believe it she says my emotions are clouding my judgement, has she looked in a mirror lately the only times I see her emote she’s doing something with bad judgement’ Emma sighs finishing her rant ‘Well, while she’s mostly wrong maybe she does have a bit of a point, you do seem to go at things emotionally, you charge forward especially when Henry’s involved, and in fact that like you said yourself Regina is also afflicted by that, being much more impulsive when Henry has something to do with the problem’ Mary Margaret answered, trying not to get the angry flames directed at her. Emma sighed and nodded reluctantly 'Yeah, you're right MM, but I just wish I could find something to get her with' Mary Margaret shrugged and stood up, heading to teach her classes leaving Emma alone. ‘I can help you do that’ Sydney said taking the seat MM had just vacated and Emma sighed ‘Go home Sydney your drunk, at ... damn 10 in the morning even Leroy’s still sober at this point’ 'You got that Sister!' Leroy yelled from the other side of the diner, eating his breakfast (as he didn't get arrested by Emma the previous night)

‘Listen Sheriff, I want to help you take the mayor down, expose the woman for who she really is’ Emma snorted ‘That’ll be hard to do from inside her pocket. Besides aren’t you guys friends or something and if not isn’t it bad to bite the hand that feeds you?’ Sydney growled ‘The Mayor and I aren’t friends, she humiliated me at the election, got me fired from the paper and with it all the credibility I had in this town. So if I had a chance to get back at her I’ll even work with you’

‘That sounds very interesting Sydney but your still drunk’ ‘Fine don’t believe me, but when you realise your going to need my help, give me a call’ He downed his drink and stood to leave dropping a business card in front of her as he passed.

_ Emma & Mary Margaret's apartment _

'EMMA, WE... oh we have company' Mary Margret began yelling until seeing Sydney and looking really awkward 'Yeah, we might have a lead on something we can finally pin to Regina' Emma said enthusiastically 'That's great news' MM said with a smile 'So Swan, we still going by the book because we're gonna need a warrant if we are?' Sydney piped in causing Emma to groan 'and considering she probably owns every judge we're fucked' 'Well we could...' 'No, we're trying to do this right' 'But sometimes you have to bend the rules a little in order to do 'what's right', you're not going to be able to stay so morally righteous forever sheriff' Sydney argued 'Yeah, if someone good does something bad with good intentions it's not bad, especially if they're doing it against someone bad. Right?' Emma and Sydney stare at her 'What?' Mary Margaret yells slurping her cocoa as she heads to another section of the apartment 'She's not subtle' 'No she is not. But that's beside the point. Let’s hold off on the water torture for now, start with something simple and more importantly legal” Sydney frowned “What did you have in mind sheriff?” “We just go and ask her” Emma answered ignoring Sydney's blank expression (which is better than the 'you're a fucking moron' look Regina/Rumple/James would be wearing)

Mayor’s Office

“Miss Swan, Mr Glass I didn’t think I’d see you two working together” “We’re not!” Emma stated quickly “Mr Glass has come to me with information from one of his sources, the information if true could be very problematic so he brought it to my attention. I need access to financial records from 3 weeks ago” Regina’s eyebrow raised “Are you investigating me Ms Swan?” “I’m afraid I can’t discuss an ongoing investigation Madam Mayor,” Emma answered, Regina sighed before interlinking her fingers “Well if they’re from 3 weeks ago they burned, in a fire. A fire I believe helped get you your current job as Sheriff” Regina answered with a grin.

‘Well that was unhelpful, now what?’ Sydney asked as they left the Mayor's office, Emma glared at the reporter ‘Fine Sydney you win, were doing it your way’ Sydney actually seemed surprised the blond was backing down ‘And how do you suppose we do that?’ Emma smirked ‘With the bug I placed on her desk’

Sheriff’s department

‘ **No Ginger I can’t cordon off a section of the park from kids just because you don’t like seeing the as you say _snot nosed little brats_** ’ ‘so find out anything?’ Sydney asked re-entering the room ‘Right now just that Ginger hates kids, which doesn't help us in anyway' 'Well we need to keep working, find something that...' 'Wait she's on the phone again' Emma shh'ed him ‘ **You’ll get the rest of your payment** **tonight,** **Access Road 23 like** **we discussed** **just be there at 6, and don’t be late this time** ’ ‘So we were right she is stealing the money, let's go’ Emma heads off to her car, Sydney running after her

Emma's Car

“You got to admit the Mayor is being surprisingly stealthy with this' 'What makes you say that?' 'That's not her car' Emma nearly stopped the car where they were 'what do you mean that isn't her car, also why are we following it then?' 'Because I saw the briefcase most likely filled with money Regina left the Town Hall with in the back seat as it drove off' 'Oh, good point' Emma said as they continued following the car as it headed towards the forest. Unfortunately when Emma applied her brakes to make the turn it didn't, meaning instead of following the car the Bug crashed into a tree. Luckily Emma wasn't going all the fast to begin with so they were both able to exit the car relatively unscaved, Sydney hanging back while Emma checked the damage from the collision, as well as determine what was wrong with her car. 'Damn it! That bitch cut my breaks' Emma yelled, kicking the bonnet 'Maybe we should turn back' 'No way, the Mayor just tried to kill me, I'm not leaving without some answers' Emma grumbled as she walked away from the car into the forest. They didn't stop till they found someone, though it wasn't who they'd expected to find.

'Hello Emma, Glass' James greeted cheerfully 'What are you doing here? Where’s Regina?' Emma asked surprised 'She's not here dearie' answer Mr. Gold making himself known 'Mr. Smyth here was functioning as a neutral party' 'Why?' Emma asked 'people seem to have a thing for screwing each other over when it comes to land or property business' James answered neutrally 'Land, Regina bought the land? What for?' 'I find it easier to do business if I don't ask those kinds of questions, I will tell you she paid a pretty penny for it' Gold stated as he waked away with the money, meaning Emma and Sydney's attention was drawn to the only person left 'Don't look at me Swan, all I'm here for is to ensure they don't screw each other over, what Regina's doing with this land is something only she knows. Good luck'. ‘So now what?’ Sydney asked ‘We find out what the land is for’

Mayor’s Office - Night

Seeing as Emma knew Regina would be home at this time with Henry she decided to check her office for any information on why she bought the land from Gold, skipping subtlety and finesse and just smashing the window with a rock before climbing in, Sydney nervously following ‘Okay we have about 6/7 minutes to find the evidence we need, probably less if we want to get away without Regina knowing it was us’ Emma answered before opening the window directly behind the Mayor’s chair “For later” Emma answered Sydney unspoken question as they began searching. Emma hacks Regina's computer easily (well the curse isn't the best at updating crap) before printing anything she could find on the land they've been too, as well as any projects involving Gold and (just to be safe) James. While the files printed Emma continued searching, finding among other things a large set of old style keys and a thick ring 'Damn it the book isn't here!' 'Swan we're here looking for proof of the mayor's corruption, not some book' 'Screw you, I'm just here for Henry, ah ha!' Emma yelled pulling open a drawer as the lights go on ' _fuck_ '. Regina deactivates the alarm, and approaches the 2 in her office, anger visible in her eyes.

“Miss Swan, what are you doing here, and once again with Mr Glass” “Doing my job, which you’re always complaining I’m not doing. Some kids broke into your office, I came in here to find out what they did or took” “And Mr Glass?” Regina asked pointing to Sydney standing at the doorway “he’s a witness, saw them break your window and break in, then followed me in to assist” “Really?” Regina asked, her attention now solely on the reporter “And what did you see?” “Couple of kids broke the glass in your door and went in, the sheriff and I went in after them but by then they’d escaped out the window. Miss Swan then told me to stay put so she could investigate without contamination, and that she would take my statement down at the station when we were done” Sydney lied on the spot, though his nerves were showing quite clearly “and how did they break in?” “They used a rock, most likely took it with them or threw it in with all the other smallish rocks in front of the building” Sydney answered “as far as I can tell other than that open drawer over there nothing appears out of place but I could do a more thorough sweep…” “That’s unnecessary Miss Swan, it was most likely just pranksters, trying to show how badass they are by breaking into the Mayor’s office, after all it’s safer than breaking into Gold’s and James has both Nagini and Khyber as guards to his place. If anything is missing I’ll file it with the Sheriff’s department in the morning,” Regina answered immediately, effectively dismissing them both.

Sydney’s place

‘Listen Emma there's something I need to tell you' Sydney began pulling a folder out of his desk, continuing as Emma leafed through them 'She had me follow you around, spy on you. She knew about you and Henry, all your little meetings from the start, she knew about the castle long before she bulldozed it, she was just waiting for the perfect moment for it to hurt you and your son’ Emma continued to fish through the photos ‘I agree with all of it except the part where it’s your fault Sydney. Yes she knew about the castle before the other day, but she knew about it before I got to town because of Ruby and Graham’ Sydney gave a sigh of what Emma assumed was relief ‘Ah, well at least that’s one thing off my conscience. But don’t you see, if you don’t do this I have to’ Emma groans 'Fuck, fine let's do this'

Council meeting

'...You’re right Miss Swan I am building a house, a playhouse’ ‘ _Anyone who thinks this meeting just got weird raise your hand’_ thought Emma but Regina continued as if she didn’t notice ‘a place where all the kids in Storybrooke can play and be safe’ clicking the remote an image of a rather nice playground appeared, before going on to explain everything she had planned, Emma getting more embarrassed as the explanation continued.

Emma felt someone's hand on her arm, turning she found a smiling James standing there attempting to be comforting or supportive 'Well Ms Swan all the evidence you brought up seemed pretty damning, good thing Madame Mayor was able to pull through' 'This the part where you offer an alliance?' Emma asked sceptically to which James laughed 'Oh Grima no, I'm fine with staying out of you and Regina's little feud, all I want is Regina to be happy' 'And all I want is Henry to be happy' James smirked 'Then maybe we can have an alliance after all ' Emma's eyebrow raised 'Why, what changed?' 'I believe that our goals aren't mutually exclusive, that Henry and Regina can both be happy and everything can be fine' Emma snorted 'We are talking about the same woman right? The only thing that will make her happy is me leaving and even that won't make Henry love her again' 'Yes but you've just blundered through what makes Regina really happy, she wants Henry to love her as his mother again, not hate her as some kind of nightmare people use to scare their kids with. At least consider the offer darling, until then good luck Miss Swan'

Mayor’s  office –  that evening

‘ **You’ve got yourself an ally. We won’t get fooled again** ’ Regina smiled ‘So do you think she’ll notice?’ ‘That I put her bug on her after changing its receiver target? No, she won’t find out’ ‘Good we need to keep an eye and I suppose an ear on her, with the loss of Sydney to her side things could’ve gone a lot worse’ James nodded ‘True, but I think this gives us the ability to outmanoeuvre her at every turn’ ‘And she doesn’t suspect you?’ James laughed ‘No, she’s definitely where Henry got his blinkers, she sees you as the biggest and therefore only threat, I haven’t done anything to even be a blip on her radar never mind something worth actually putting any focus on’ ‘Well you’re playing your part brilliantly as I expected. Also cutting the brake’s on her car, genius!’ James shrugged ‘I was initially going for the fuel line but the brakes turned out to be both easier to find and damage’

Later that evening – Sydney’s home

‘Hello Sydney’ a synthesised voice was heard on the line ‘Who is this?’ ‘That does not matter; I have information for you, something very big’ Sydney silently considered his options before folding ‘where do you want to meet?’ he could almost hear the amusement even through the synthetic voice as it gave him a location.

20 minutes later Glass found himself in an alley just past the Rabbit Hole, reminded of the time and place when he shuffled past a heavily wasted, just about upright Leroy on his way to the decided meeting point. When he reached the alley, he found his informant, their features hidden behind a hood and blank facemask

‘So the information you’re offering?’ ‘I’d like to report something to you’ the mechanical voice answered his hooded form stepping closer ‘I wish to report a murder’ Sydney stepped back worried ‘I-I-I believe that is something to be done with the Sheriff’s department’ ‘No, if I tell Ms Swan she’ll take all the credit. But if you take this story and follow it, you’ll make Sheriff Swan look like an idiot, maybe even get back into the Mayor’s good graces’ the man offered, knowing greed and devotion would sway him. Sydney stood hemming and hawing for several minutes before stepping forward ‘Tell me everything, but first who was the victim?’ the man got into the reporter’s personal space and whispered ‘you’ Sydney gasped, though more from pain as he looked down, the man had shoved his hand into his chest, blood dripping down his arm before pooling at his elbow. Sydney felt the man’s hand around his heart and surprisingly his only thought was ‘ _how did he do this?_ ’ before it was ripped out of him and he fell to the ground, dead.

The next morning

‘Well Miss Swan, looks like you’re a real CSI now’ James said from the correct side of the police tape, before ducking under it and walking over “Yeah, first death since I got here. Damn, I mean sure in a town this size everyone knows everyone but I literally saw and had a drink with him last night” Emma answered, ignoring James stepping around the blood pool.

‘Do you think there’s a word for this?’ ‘What do you mean?’ Emma asked confused ‘I mean like suffocation, exsanguination, decapitation, these are all words that mean a specific cause of death, I was wondering if there was a word that meant 'heart ripped from their chest' ’ Emma looked at him “How about **fatality**? Anyway my report will say cause of death ‘heart being 2 foot from the rest of him as well as being outside his body’, I know it’s a bit long but it’ll do” James shrugged “It’s as good a name as any” “Come on, help me move him”

Sheriff ’s department

Emma sighed as she slumped into her chair; the coroner gave her no useful information about Sydney’s death, other than the fact cause of death was getting his heart ripped out of his chest. Even so, she knew Regina had something to do with it even if she had no evidence of her involvement (but what was new?). She needed to find something she could pin to Regina, which was why she was going through the last few recordings taken by the bug, hoping to find anything useful. Regina was a very good planner, she knew that first hand but maybe now she had won she’d be sloppy, make a mistake or just forget about the bug for just a moment. It was one Hell of a long shot but it was all she had as she put on the headphones and skipped to the last recording.

**_“_** ** _§Are_** ** _you_** **_sure_** **_this_** **_is_** **_a_** **_good_** **_idea_** ** _?§” “§Of_** ** _course_** **_dearie, just trust in me_** ** _§”_** **“BEEEP”** Emma yanked the headphones off and flung them across the room, feeling as though her entire mind was ringing but one thought was still clear, someone had found her bug and while she couldn’t recognise their voices she knew she wasn’t getting it back, as well as something much more important: Regina had help.

TBC

LW: Yay Sidney’s dead, really found him irritating.

Also because of the trailer for the new Jungle Book Nagini is now voiced by Scarlett Johansson.

 


	9. A lonely heart and a chipped cup

LW: Hi everyone, sorry to keep you waiting

Demon of Storybrooke – A lonely heart and a chipped cup

Gold crossed the street smiling to himself having ruined Moe French’s day once again, running into an amused James with a drink ‘You really seem to take pleasure in doing these things’ he commented, smile as wide as usual and a straw at the edge of his mouth ‘Says the guy who looks like he just forgot to get popcorn on the way. Which is impressive when you can't just poof it up’ his shades dropped slightly, just enough to see part of his purple eyes ‘At least one of us can admit to it’ ‘Well I’d like to complain’ came the response of an annoyed Regina walking towards them ‘Ah good morning dearie, what may be the problem?’ ‘Is it really necessary to conduct this sort of business out on the street in broad daylight?’ ‘Actually yes, it never hurts to have witnesses’ ‘unless you do something stupid’ James mutters before he left, allowing Regina and Rumple to continue their argument

Granny’s

‘Come on guys it’s Valentine’s Day’ Ruby cheered ‘you mean Singles Awareness Day?’ replied Fleur sipping her coffee ‘Right... well the plan still holds up ‘Girls Night out!’ Ruby announced, getting mixed reactions for the women in the diner ‘Come on it’ll be fun, we’ll do a but of drinking, a little dancing, loads of fun’ ‘I’m in, I need the time off’ Emma answered looking tired ‘I’ll come too if it’s still open to me’ Fleur added ‘Why wouldn’t it be?’ ‘I was worried you’d be annoyed with my description of Valentine’s Day and not want me around’ ‘Nope, an outing’s an outing. Besides best-case scenario, you’ll bring someone home with you. Preferably Emma, if she’s anything like Graham when he was Sheriff she’ll need the release’ Ruby commented causing most of the people still in the diner to blush and Emma to yell ‘HEY!’ with a bright red face ‘So Ashley, Mary Margaret?’ ‘Okay, I’ll just need to find a sitter for Alex’ ‘I might as well go it might be fun’

Emma’s phone buzzed at this point ‘I gotta go, duty calls’ ‘But you’ll definitely be there Emma right?’ ‘Wouldn’t miss it for the world Rub’ Emma said running out to her Bug ‘She’s not gonna be there’ Fleur predicted ‘Yeah but she wants to’ Ruby added with a sigh

Gold’s Place

Gold limped calmly and almost happily as he was having a good day: he'd messed with Mr. French, pissed off Regina and given James his weekly dose of watching bad things happen he has no accountability or reason to assist in either way. His good mood soured when he returned home to see his door swinging open and even more so when he entered and saw quite a few of his valuables were missing including something that who ever had robbed him shouldn't have even looked at never mind taken, as it was of value only to him.

Before his anger could get a good head of steam, he heard someone else at the door, limping over he saw it to be Emma Swan ''Well hello dearie, what brings Storybrooke's sheriff to my door?'' ''your neighbour called, said the door was left open and called me'' ''Well it was a good thing I got robbed and wasn't simply moving then?'' ''I think they'd have noticed a moving van'' Emma retorted with an eye roll ''Not likely Miss Swan, I'm actually surprised they were able to call you'' ''It's 911'' ''Exactly'' he sneered ''Well seeing as I'm here I'll make a list of what was taken and find it for you'' ''I wouldn't put to much effort on that brain of yours, I know exactly who did this'' Rumple said disappearing from view ''Oh, would you mind sharing that with the rest of us?'' ''Moe French, I'd just repossessed his van and this must be his way of getting back at me'' ''I'l look into it'' Emma said, writing it down for a change.

Later- Sheriff's department 

‘‘Well this looks like most of my things, but your still missing the most important thing, so job half well done Swan’’ Gold grumbled, having been called down by Emma who had informed him she had found his missing property ‘Hey I found all these things exactly where you thought they’d be, the last thing is very close to being found. Probably once I find Mr. French himself’ ‘Well he better pray you find him before I do, he really won’t like it otherwise’

That night - Rabbit Hole

''Can I just point out that only Ashley here has a boyfriend or romantic partner?'' Fleur says to the group ''Hey! I have a boyfriend'' ''In a coma'' Emma retorts to Ruby's defence ''Hey, we agreed not to bring that up'' ''There was something I was wondering Ruby, you've been just as flirty as always both when you were with Graham and now as when you were single. You'd think one of those 2 things would have at least lessened that'' MM asked ''Well I'm kind of just a flirty person, it's nothing serious plus Graham kind of liked it. He'd see it and be all 'yeah you can try those moves, but she's my girl' which we both really liked'' ''I did not expect any kind of thought out answer'' Fleur admitted, with the other girls all agreeing ''Oh come on'' Ruby complained before with a sigh getting up for more drinks. Emma checked her phone and began packing up ''Sorry guys I got to go, traffic cams picked up Moe's van... did you know this town has traffic cams?'' the girls shook their heads ''Well it does. Once again sorry, I was really looking forward to tonight and it was looking to be a good one. Please apologise to Ruby when she gets back'' Emma put on her jacket and ran out the door ''Ruby was right Emma really needs to get laid'' Fleur commented into her drink ''Here here'' M&M and Ashley agreed.

Gold’s Cabin

‘...You were her father, this was your fault not mine. Yours! Yours...’ ‘Rumple stop!’ Gold raised his cane to swing again when it was caught just below the handle. He turned, eyes shimmering with rage to see James looking oddly worried ‘please Rumple, she wouldn’t want this’ the emotion drained from his face and he let go, leaving James with his cane ‘It doesn’t matter what she wants, she’s dead and she’s never coming back’ he didn’t have time to do much more than sit down when Emma got to them.

‘You're lucky what you did won’t do any lasting damage’ Emma informed Gold as they stood by her car, waiting for Mr. French to be carted into the ambulance ‘You’ve got a funny definition of lucky’ Gold grumbled ‘And you’ve got a funny definition of justice’ Emma countered before turning to James ‘And you! You brought little Alexandra here, and right now she’s literally feet from this man’ ‘I was minding her for Ashley, I was only here in order to stop Rumple from killing Mr. French otherwise I’d be home watching the kid till Ash was finished her night out. Which I far as I knew is where you should be right now’ ‘I know, which is the only reason I’m not arresting you as well. Now take her back to her mother so she doesn’t have to find out’ James nodded and got in his car leaving Emma and Gold alone ‘Well Ms Swan?’ ‘I’m arresting you for obstruction of justice and assault’ Emma answered, cuffing the pawnbroker.

Sheriff’s office

‘You want half my pastrami? Delicious way to clear the books’ Gold’s eyebrows rose ‘You continue to surprise me Miss Swan’ ‘Really?’ asked Emma confused ‘yes, you seem to know you still owe me a favour’ Emma nodded ‘Yeah. I thought even if you stuck to James’ agreement and his was better, you’d still hold me to it because you held up your end and Ashley got to keep her baby’ Gold smirked ‘You’re a smart girl Emma, because you're right. You do owe me a favour and when I come to collect, it’ll be for more than half a sandwich’. Whether the conversation was over or not it was now as Regina and Henry made their way into the station ‘Ms Swan I’m giving you 30 minutes with Henry, take him for ice cream or something’ Emma looked conflicted, on the one hand she got to spend time with Henry on the other ‘You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?’ ’29 and a half minutes’ Emma sighed ‘Fine I’ll go but no funny business’ she looked between Gold and Regina ‘Bring me back a cone if you could, Sarah knows what I like’ Gold asked and Emma shrugged before leaving.

‘Giving Emma time with Henry, you must be desperate’ 'Yes well this way we can talk without any interruptions' 'It seems you've been quite busy setting this little meeting set up' 'What could you possible mean by that?' Regina asked hand over her heart and a shocked & offended look on her face 'Mr. French doesn't have the brains to come up with the idea or the balls to actually go through with it without prompting, so your Majesty this much be pretty important to risk incurring my wrath' 'Which is considerably less in this world than the previous one' Regina sighed tiredly ‘So much trouble over one little, chipped cup’ ‘where is it? Give it to me!’ Gold demanded, flashes of old world Rumple showing through the pawnbroker’s calm shell ‘Well it appears now we both have something the other wants’ Regina smiled and Rumple slumped ‘Fine what do you want?’ ‘For you to answer my question: Who is Miss Swan?’ Gold started to get twitchy, as though conflicted between keeping the answer to himself or getting the cup ‘Come on Rumple, answer my question and we both get what we want’ Gold sighed ‘She’s the catalyst for so many things, whether that was her original path or not: the curse breaking, magic returning, her’ he shuddered ‘So Ms Swan’s the saviour, she’s the one that will break our curse?’ ‘She will facilitate its destruction; you know I can’t see that well out here, especially not since it arrived’ Regina sat there for a minute before opening her purse, handing the cup over and turning to leave ‘I’d say pleasure doing business with you Rumple but that was painful for both of us’

Storybrooke hospital – Psychiatric division

‘So has our patient received any visitors?’ ‘No Madame Mayor, same as always’ Regina nodded and made her way to the end of the corridor where she pulled open the door slot and peered inside. The brunette inside was initially staring into space but when she heard the door she turned and Regina was surprised to see (even for just a second) a smile cross her face before it returned to a neutral blank expression. Seeing Belle was going nowhere Regina just shrugged and left her spirits slightly lifted, until she actually heard someone else at the reception desk ‘...and good day to you too darling’ ‘And what brings you here?’ she asked, James giving no outward reaction to her presence ‘Hello Gina, I’m just going about my rounds, I check up on everyone one a monthly or bi-monthly basis, see that everything’s running smoothly and all that’ Regina quirked an eyebrow ‘Really?’ James nodded and she sighed ‘Fine well try not disturb anyone and hurry along’ ‘Of course Madame Mayor’ he bowed slightly and Regina resisted the urge to head slap him before heading back up the stairs. It was only when there was a loud thump on the desk that he stood up; checking the nurse there was okay (other than unconsciousness) and knowing she wouldn’t remember this time just like all the others he continued along to her room. He crept his way into the room and was greeted to a smiling Belle ‘Hello Belle’ ‘Hello Scales, I think you were almost caught tonight’ he laughed as he sat opposite her ‘I think it’ll take more work for someone to catch me’ he smirked ‘So, what do you want to play tonight?’

TBC

LW: Yeah James has been visiting Belle and having fun for the last 10 years (Personally surprised that by that statement it took him 8 years to find her. He really is slipping)


	10. Dream a Little Dream for me

LW: Whelp time to annoy some fairies, this won't be that long of a chapter

Demon of Storybrooke – Dream a little dream for me

Granny's diner

''Are you sitting here for a reason, or just trying to steal my breakfast?'' James asked to Emma who was opposite him staring ''I'm just waiting for Mary Margaret'' James shrugged ''Okay, well there she is'' ''ah hem, hello everyone I'm here looking for volunteers for the Miner's day festival, particularly with assisting the nuns in fundraising with the candle stand'' ''Whelp I'm gone'' James muttered and scooted past a sad Ms Blanchard.

''Hey Emma, want to help us for Miner's day?'' ''Mary Margaret, you know I'd help Astrid... and you, but with Katharine missing I have a lot of crap that needs doing and proper investigating is the big one, now I’m really sorry but I can’t give another 5 minute apology to someone about this, and Astrid already received one from me yesterday evening'' Emma said before getting into her Bug and driving off, leaving a pouting M&M to go alone to the convent.

Candle Stand

‘Well usually I wouldn’t even think about buying one of these unless I was allowed hit you with them, but since neither of you are nuns, well I’ll take 1. Actually 2, I have a friend who needs a little cheering up, remind her there’s light at the end of the tunnel so to speak’ ‘Um okay, thanks’ Mary Margaret said worryingly then Astrid came over ‘Hey guys how’s business? Hi James’ ‘things are good, we just sold 2 more candles’ Leroy answered smiling (Takes some getting used to) ‘Good day Astrid, I wish the Mother is blue today’ James greeted then left with his candles ‘What’s his deal?’ Leroy asked watching him leave, to which Astrid shrugged ‘I’m not sure; far as I can tell there have been several disagreements between him and Mother Superior, hopefully not about his choice of profession Nagini’s so cute, and it all kind of trickled down over the years to him hating all the sisters. I’m just glad I’m so low on the food chain due to incompetence, I’m the only one he even comes close to liking’ ‘The fact you like his snake might also be a factor.’ Mary Margaret added with a grin ''That too, hey Emma called and asked if you could keep a candle in reserve for her?'' ''We're selling so few I think she could come and get 10 and we'd still be able to sell to our hearts content'' Leroy grumbled once she left, though he nodded in agreement at the time.

Sheriff’s department

‘Listen Jim you need to explain this to me; first you find her car, then I find out you spoke to her for 10 minutes the night she disappears, that seems suspicious’ Emma explained really hoping this guy got her somewhere as she really didn’t want to have to talk to her other person Katherine spoke to ‘she rang me because she was hurting and I was someone she was comfortable with’ ‘Were you having an affair?’ ‘No, we were together for a while but she immediately broke it off when they found David, she said she wanted to try again’ ‘Sound’s like you were dropped once the husband came back, that must have pissed you off’ ‘It wasn’t like we were doing anything behind his back, we thought he’d left her or worse had died, Katherine wouldn’t, couldn’t cheat on David, she loved him, I thought David couldn’t either until, well’ ‘until the rather loud and public airing of David, Katherine and Mary Margaret’s dirty laundry I know. The thing is you still haven’t told me what she said to you last night’ ‘She rang and she was crying, said she needed to get away from Storybrooke for a while, and maybe when she came back she could give it another shot, with David, or with me. I was surprised but wished her luck, and that was all’ Emma sighed in annoyance, her superpower was telling her he was being honest, which meant she needed to talk to the other name on Katherine’s phone log; _David Nolan_.

Docks

‘Listen I know it doesn’t look like much, but with a little sprucing up it could be very nice indeed, I’ll even assist for free. So what do you say?’ Leroy offered (the closest he’s ever come to begging) to the man beside him who sighed ‘Listen Leroy, a part of me wants to help you, but a larger part of be hates being screwed over’ James growled ‘But it’s for a good cause, we can’t sell the candles and if we don’t get the money the nuns won’t be able to pay their rent and Gold will make them leave Storybrooke’ ‘I’m aware of that, I own 10%’ Leroy blanched ‘Gold gave you partial ownership of something? How’d that happen?’ ‘Maybe Gold likes to stay on the good side of the only other snake in town, maybe it’s respect, either way he accepted my payments to obtain ownership of my building and lab, as well as offering part of the convent so I can screw over the nuns myself’ ‘I asked before but what do you have against nuns?’ James laughed ‘I’m an atheist and Mother Superior is a Zealot, the rest of them are sheep with the exception of Astrid who… ah fuck it, it’s really just that it’s physically impossible to be truly angry with the girl. Besides I’m perfectly okay with them losing their convent, Astrid is currently the best qualified person in town’ Leroy looked confused ‘What?’ ‘She has a degree and could’ve gone somewhere, but instead she’s doing grunt work for the blue deush nozzle’ ‘So that’s no on buying the boat?’ James smiled sadly ‘It was a valiant effort, and I’m sorry that this will most likely disappoint Astrid, but I’m afraid it’s a no’

Granny’s – That evening

‘ _Well we’re fucked_ ’ Mary Margaret thought nursing her glass when Leroy sat down beside her ‘Looks as if we had the same thoughts sister’, he said ordering his own ‘So did you get the money?’ ‘Do I look like I got the money?’ ‘Well no but...’ ‘Exactly! It was a stupid plan and now the nuns will have to leave’ 'We fucked up so badly, and here I was being blinded by the light of hope I thought that despite our reputations we could do something good' Mary Margret moped into her drink 'Yeah' Leroy nodded before sitting railroad straight in his seat. The usually sour man smiled before running off leaving MM to pout before running after him yelling as to where he was going. She eventually caught up to him when he was standing on the edge of the room of the diner

''Leroy please don't'' The short man looked back at her confused ''Wait, you thought I was... no way! I could hurt someone. Besides at this height I'd do more damage to the ground than myself and we know the mayor would have me pay for the damages'' ''then what are you doing up here?'' ''Selling candles'' he said with a wide grin swinging a hammer at the electrical box, which promptly exploded killing all lights in the area.

1 hour later - Candle stand.

‘’We sold out!’ Mary yelled, her and Leroy hugging in relief, until the guy realised what he was doing and pulled away, causing her to pout again ‘Well Leroy, go give your friend our proceeds’ she said, tilting her head in the sister’s direction, smiling when she saw the gruff man’s blush.

TBC

LW: I like Astrid/Nova she’s the only fairy I know of in Once I don’t hate (for the record I'm indifferent towards Tink other than the fact she’s the reason OutlawQueen exists). It also reminded me why I hate Blue; she’s an asshole.


	11. Countdown to destruction

LW: **‘Something’s coming, something’s on its way...’**

(Also yeah, ’nother time skip, mostly because nothing changed in the episodes/events since my last chapter)

Demon of Storybrooke – Countdown to destruction

Gold’s Shop

‘You broke our deal!’ Regina growled storming into Gold’s shop ‘Do you mind, I’m working here’ Gold complained when his client waved ‘morning Gina’ ‘Hey James. Rumple he knows what’s going on so it doesn’t matter what’s said in front of him, the problem is Katherine’s not dead’ ‘You didn’t ask for her dead and I didn’t say she would be. I said what if something ‘tragic’ happened to her. Abduction is tragic’ ‘The intention was clear’ ‘Intent is nothing’ ‘Intent is everything! ’ Regina slammed her fist into the desk. ‘This is why we shouldn’t have gone to Rumple and done it all ourselves. I’d have made sure she didn’t suffer at least. However, while we’re on the subject I’d like to know why? James asked while Rumple looked confused ‘Why what?’ ‘Why let us make it look like a murder? If we’d known it was abduction we could’ve stacked the evidence to lead them in that direction but instead we made it into a murder than never happened’

‘Because my only part of it was to get Katherine out of the picture, everything else was Regina’s idea and also her own work so I was able to sit back and watch her plan unfold. Besides I’d like to see what happens when they look at the faked test results and planted evidence as well as that skeleton key in her cell’ Regina started to get panicky ‘It’s going to lead back to me isn’t it?’ ‘The tests were accurate’ James interrupted surprising the 2 ‘All tests will find the heart to be identical to Katherine’s’ ‘But how?’ Rumple asked ‘You didn’t do your job; you didn’t bring us a heart so I did. Of course using anyone’s heart wouldn’t fool the tests so I had to use something to make them match. I had a grimoire, though most of the book was useless, the magic having leeched out due to the curse. I had to burn 2 of the last useable pages to make it work. Now according to medical science the heart is Katherine’s’ ‘That still doesn’t explain where you got the heart’ Regina added to which James smirked ‘True, but nobody would look for a heart where there wasn’t one there to start with’ the meaning sunk in and they answered together ‘Sydney!’ ‘Yep’ ‘Interesting’

Much later

It was a very anxious Gold who knocked on James’ door ‘ _this was a stupid idea_ ’ he thought as he stood there for a few minutes with no reply. Just as he turned to leave though, the door opened ‘Hello Rumple’ James greeted smiling as usual ‘Can I be any help?’ Gold turned back to him ‘You just might actually’

‘Your son? Your son in here, in Storybrooke?’ James asked surprised ‘August’ Rumple added to which James’ eyes bugged out ‘You think August Booth is Balefire? Why?’ ‘He’s doing things that I’d expect Bae to do, he also has a drawing of the Dark One’s dagger, and nobody’s supposed to know about that well except Regina but that’s because she’s the only one who kept her memories’ Rumple sighed ‘The problem is I think he’s come back to kill me’ ‘That makes no sense, if he kills you with the dagger he’d become the next Dark One, if say he shot you, the darkness would finally be destroyed or something’ ‘I know, but maybe he’s realised the need for power in this world, as much as any other. What do I do?’ ‘My advice is to confront him and then either try making amends or having that fight he seems to want’ ‘Is there any other way?’ ‘Not really, there’s only this and waiting for him to make his move, and if he is here to kill you that’ll give him quite the advantage’

Later that evening

‘So how’d it go?’ James called to ask, having just cleared up his office ‘It wasn’t Bae’ Gold growled ‘Oh then who was it?’ ‘Pinocchio. He tricked me, wanted to use the Dark one’s power, wanted to use me! The only good news is that he’s just as anxious to break the curse, and as he’s dying without magic he has nothing left to loose’’ ‘which means he’ll pull out all the stops, hopefully’’ ‘Depends on how much he wants to live dearie. He’ll get her there; if not maybe more drastic measures will be needed’ James could hear the smirk in Gold’s voice as he hung up ‘§This could get very bad§’ ‘§I know Nagini, but we’ll just have to wait and see§’

Main Street

James was coming down Main Street, mostly just to try clear his head and get some time out away from his work (and Nagini & Shimmer), when he noticed Regina’s car on the sidewalk with its bonnet up. ‘God damn it’ he heard the brunette curse from under the bonnet as he made his way to the front of the car ‘Hello Regina’ he said with a curious expression ‘Oh hello James, I’m a little busy trying to get this to work. I have food I need to get home rather quickly’ James quirked an eyebrow and looked at the shopping bags on her backseat ‘I could give you a lift you know?’ ‘Really?’ Regina asked and once again James was reminded how rarely people would actually help her in her life ‘Of course’ he answered with a small smile ‘Okay, I’ll get my things’ Regina walks to the trunk but stops as she pulls her phone from her coat and frowns.

‘Regina?’ ‘It’s Henry, he’s staying with friends, so it’s just going to be me tonight’ the mayor sighed while James quirked his eyebrows ‘you don’t need to lie to me Gina’ he said with a small smile ‘I’m not…’ ‘Not completely, but when did you know Henry would not be eating with you?’ Regina sighed ‘At lunch’ ‘Better. If you wanted company, all you had to do was ask’ ‘Fine, would you like to have dinner with me?’ ‘It would be my pleasure’

At least an hour and a bottle of Regina’s cider later

"Oh coming here has definitely altered my pallet, not that that's a bad thing" James grinned from across the table at an equally chipper Regina, something he'd rather missed "well it's good to know a mother's skill at getting people to eat their vegetables isn't limited to their children" Regina shot back. "I'm sorry" she said after a few minutes of pleasant silence "Why?" "I know about your daughter, and I want to apologize for when I was dismissive of you because I didn't know you'd been a parent" James' eyebrow raised "Well you're officially drunk. Also apology accepted, you had no way of knowing" he smiled as Regina laughed.

After they’d finished eating and clearing up, the cider was clearly affecting them both as they were standing even closer than usual to one another, Regina practically embracing him. Regina leaned on the pale man, smiling slightly against his neck ‘Thank you Snaky…’ she mumbled into his shoulder ‘…it surprises me how good it’s been to have someone who’s actually there for me simply to be there for me’ James smiled, his hand unconsciously resting on the small of her back ‘Yeah, it’s been a pleasant surprise that I could actually be dependable like that’ ‘You’re my only friend you know that?’ Regina asked ‘Actually I do, and as your friend I wish you’d see you’re a much better person than you make yourself out to be’ Regina snorts ‘I’m the Evil Queen…’ ‘And I’m a nigh immortal demonic serpent, you think being morally ‘good’ means anything to me? I’m talking about how you act like you’re nothing when you’re so much more than any of the other fuckwits in this town’ James sighs as they untangle themselves ‘I have to go now Gina, but if you ever need me I’ll be over as soon as I can’ Regina gives a small smile which he returns before heading out her front door. Regina collapses into a chair before sighing tiredly and pouring another glass.

TBC

LW: Well we’re almost done, the curse is hanging on by a thread, and all it needs is a little push.

[Curse breaking is like gravity… you know the rest]


	12. Breaking the curse (part 1)

LW: Well it seems we’re coming up to the end of S1’s plot so the curse is almost gone

Rumple: But it’s still not gone yet

LW: I’m working on it (sighs)

Disclaimer: OUAT isn’t mine, James is and currently that’s all.

The Demon in Storybrooke – Breaking the curse (part 1)

Granny’s Diner

‘So your saying he was okay with the kidnapping, it’s just the fact you’re abandoning your quest that made him take the wheel?’ Emma nodded

‘Yeah Archie, he was really annoyed that **_‘The Savoir’_** wasn’t going to save the day. This is getting very bad do you any advice?’

Hopper sat there silently for a few minutes. ‘Well you know his fantasy involves you bringing back all the happy endings’

‘Yeah and?’

‘Well I get the feeling he doesn’t include villains like the evil Queen into that, which is a problem in and of itself, mostly because he uses the words ‘all’ and ‘everyone’ whenever he talks about it’.

Emma looked at him confused ‘I don’t see where this is going’

‘What I’m saying Miss Swan is that whatever you do for everyone else Henry is Regina’s ‘ _happy ending_ ’, whether he will admit it or not it’s true. You need to mend bridges, find some way to show him the Evil queen has ‘repented’, that she can change or something along those lines, if you guys bury the hatchet and make up he’ll get there too, and his anger towards his mother will fade. I just hope Regina can let him into her heart again; this is taking its toll on her. I’ve even reminded her, my door is always open if she ever needs it, but as usual she keeps her own council’.

From the next table over James smirked, an idea forming in his twisted mind. It was not long after this incident he found himself at Storybrooke Elementary, while a welcome help for the plan it was far from but he was bored so did it anyway. He placed the tarot card like image on Paige’s bike. He knew Jefferson would see it there plus he’d wonder whom it was from, after all Regina was the one with the white rabbit, he’d be curious about a Cheshire cat.

He didn’t have to wait long, about 10 minutes after summarising his research for Regina’s report (something that still bugged him after 18 years) Jefferson came storming into his office ‘I don’t know what you want but if you harm one hair on Grace’s head...’

James just stood up calmly ‘I did this to get your attention, I require you assistance on a matter I hear you’re particularly skilled at’ he said pulling a box from behind his desk, a hatbox. Jefferson looked between James and the box before apprehensively removing the lid and cringed, the hat was the one that was supposed to lead to Fairy Tale Land

‘I don’t know what you think you’re doing but this world has no magic, so turn around an....’ he was slammed against the wall, cold metal clamped around his throat as one of it’s spikes rested against his forehead

‘Mr. Hatter, I assume by your tone you believe me to be some peasant who has somehow cracked and regained their memories so you can just blow them off as unimportant. Of course as you can see from the tail’ James said his hand ghosting along the thin appendage ‘I’m not from your world, in fact before coming here I could do what you could do myself without a magical item like your hats. I require you assistance in activating this one, your rewards if you do are as follows:

  * I don’t kill you, which is always a good reward,
  * I can slightly manipulate the curse, do this for me and the town believes this: Paige’s father was sterile, you donated to make her on the condition you could remain a part of her life but after the birth they denied you, recently Regina convinced them to allow you visitation.



You get to live and be part of your daughter’s life, and all you need to do is one simple thing, so do we have a deal?’

Jefferson stared into his amethyst eyes trying to determine if he was telling the truth before sighing ‘Okay I’ll do it, for Grace’ James smiled and his tail’s grip on Jefferson went slack before retracting to within arm’s length of him

‘Thank you Jefferson, and just for the record you have a very strong will, I don’t think I could last for so long in your position’

‘I presume you don’t mean the one I just got out of’ he grumbled picking up the hat and following James down to the basement where he had prepared a ritual circle to amplify what little magic could be created

‘No, I meant with Grace. Having your child just out of reach but still right there, my daughter was taken away from me too, I just didn’t have to see her everyday afterwards’ James answered as they prepared to activate the hat. After a long time of nothing happening, Jefferson stood up annoyed ‘It’s exactly like I said this world has no magic, it needs magic to form a link between worlds’

‘That may be but I’m sure we can use an artefact to siphon the magic into it’

Jefferson snorted ‘And I assume you have one lying around’

‘Actually yes’ James answered pulling out a ring foci; while not sentimental/emotional like magic in this world seemed to focus on it was magically saturated due to the high energy cost of enchantment, so dropping it in Jefferson spun the hat once more and it began happily rotating with purple smoke billowing out.

‘It worked but it’s a very small tear, not enough for a person but maybe something palm sized, what are you looking for?’

‘I don’t think it matters I can handle this myself’

‘But why did...’

‘I believed the hat to be familiar to your energy signature and so would be more receptive if you were to activate it, therefore using less of what little magic we could scavenge. I was right’ he answered before his tail struck the portal like a hungry predator, and at the divide between this world and their old world Jefferson saw something beneath the metal ... bone

Enchanted forest 

Regina laughed as her revenge came to pass, Snow White finally defeated, unfortunately because of this she neither saw nor sensed the tear between worlds, nor the entity peering through it. Watching the apple roll down the hill with a blood red eye it waited till the perfect moment to strike, catching the delicate fruit between it’s pincer like claws before retreating back through the portal which closed behind it

Storybrooke

James’ tail exited the hat the apple held in it’s spines like a prize in a claw game which he deftly plucked from its grip. Jefferson looked on hopefully ‘So you have it, now you’ll let me see my Grace?’

‘This isn’t a simple matter, it will take a few days, luckily there appear to be accumulated fairy dust in the joins of the metal as well as the bone ridges which will greatly accelerate the process. Grace will be sometimes yours within the next 3 days at the latest’ James answered and it was then Jefferson noticed certain parts of the tail were shimmering. The hatter left with a smile on his face, while James’ smirk refused to leave his own face.

Mifflin Lane

Regina was in her kitchen when she heard a knock on her back door, walking to the door she saw James through the window, so opened it with a smirk and an eye roll ‘you do know I have a front door right?’

‘Yes but that’s not important right now. I’m here to tell you I think it’s time you and Emma bury the hatchet, again’ he said, the last word much more tiredly than the rest of them.

Regina stiffened ‘What makes you think I’ll even think of agreeing to that?’

James sighed ‘Gina in case you haven’t noticed no matter what you do Henry will instinctively believe Emma can do no wrong and that you’re an evil monster, every move you make just pushes him further away. In addition, he nearly got himself and Emma killed in a car accident because she tried to leave Storybrooke. If we didn’t know that it was all true that would look like he is having a psychotic break because the narrative is failing and Emma won’t do what she’s supposed to. Now while personally I don’t care what happens to Henry, you do and we both know eventually he’ll relent and try leave with Emma and that will finally **break** you.’

Regina stood silently digesting his words ‘And what do you suggest I do?’

‘Make some sort of peace offering for her, by the sound of her conversation with the cricket she’s going to be going away for a while, maybe this will give both of you time to cool off, even more so if you’ve already laid the ground work for a civil relationship based around your son’.

Despite herself Regina flashed a small smile which he returned ‘You wouldn’t bring this up again if there wasn’t a large chance of success’

‘Of course not, I don’t like seeing you in pain and this was bringing you a lot of pain. I even picked one of your apples for your apology gift’ Regina slightly grimaced

‘Are you sure that’s a good idea, I mean I haven’t had that good a turnout recently with those’ James smirked.

‘This one is just fine, even without my powers I’ve been around long enough to be able to tell if something is safe to eat or not. Also I tested it myself, so it’s all good’ turning the apple to show the small bite taken from it.

Regina shook her head ‘Okay I’ll make Miss Swan something nice, maybe she’ll like turnover...’

‘Want any help Regina?’

Regina smiled but waved him off ‘No it’s fine, besides it’s an ‘I’m sorry’ from me not us, the least I can do is make it myself’ James nodded understandingly and left, but not before taking one of Regina’s good apples off her tree.

August’s apartment

‘Come on we need to find a way to make mom believe’ Henry complained pacing Pinocchio’s apartment while the man in question looked defeated ‘there has to be something’ he muttered before he was interrupted sighing he opened the door to see James eating an apple (1).

He gave a slight wave while he was chewing before speaking ‘Henry, Pinocchio ’ he greeted, nodding to the older man behind the child ‘Let’s get some things straight; I don’t really like you, I think you’re a dick, and are being an arse to the woman who raised you from an infant with minimal help. Despite that, because I don’t like to see Regina in so much pain, I convinced her to make peace with Ms Swan’

‘You got Regina to make peace with my mom?’ Henry exclaimed, a huge smile that slightly disturbed James

‘Yes, everything will be fine between your parents, especially once your mother gets off her feet and has a nice long rest’

‘Regina does need to chill out’ Henry muttered

‘I was referring to Emma. I’m talking to you so mother means the one you call by that name’ Henry looked at him confused

‘Why does Emma need a rest?’ James smirked

‘I never said that, mull it over for a little while kid’ he said and with a flick of the wrist tossed the apple at Henry who caught it easily before leaving

‘What was that all about?’ August asked confused

‘I don’t know’ Henry answered looking at the apple; it was mostly intact, baring the single large bite taken out of it, and was deep red so was most likely one of ones on Regina’s tree. It was then that it hit him ‘Regina’s cursed Mom, just like she did Snow White!’ he yelled running out of the apartment, hoping he wasn’t too late to save Emma.

The home of Emma and Mary Margaret

‘ _Well that was weird, nice because Regina’s cooking is awesome but still strange_ ’ Emma thought as she opened the apartment door and put the turnover on the countertop. She decided to have the apple desert and then pack for her trip away from Storybrooke, finding a clean plate and opening the Tupperware she’d just found a fork when Henry barrelled into the apartment.

‘No stop, don’t eat it!’

‘Why?’

‘Regina cursed it; you’ll go into enchanted sleep like Snow White if you eat it!’ Emma pinched the bridge of her nose

‘Listen kid, I know you believe this town is la, la land but I’ve made peace with your mom, something that’s hard to do with our kid pitting me against her. Sorry I hadn’t told you yet but you need to give the woman a break’

‘I already know about your truce, James told me’

‘Figure’s, he is the only person I can think off who’s consistently nice to Regina’

‘But still she’s using this moment when your relaxed to get you and stop you saving the town from her curse.’ Henry yelled, annoyed his mom was not listening ‘you don’t believe me fine, I’ll prove it’ and so he went over to the island and took a large bite of the turnover, Emma watching with a raised eyebrow.

‘So?’ Emma asked

‘Well, at least we know Regina made it and not Granny’ Henry commented

‘Great, now will you...HENRY!’ Emma screamed when Henry’s eyes rolled back in his sockets and he collapsed ‘Oh God’

TBC

Snaky: Well Henry’s dead, what now?

LW: He’s not dead; it’s a sleeping curse not poison. He’s in a coma

Regina: I will kill you when this is over.

Snaky: You can take a swing at me when the curse ends, which technically is the next chapter

 

  * ‘Let’s have him eat an apple, make him look like even more of an asshole’ – Cinema Sins




	13. Breaking the curse (part 2)

LW: Okay here we go, I know some of you have been waiting a while…

Emma: Some have been waiting since November 12th, I think people were starting to worry they’d have to wait till your birthday for the next chapter

LW: Come on it hasn’t been that long… shit it’s a month away again. Well maybe they’ll get Arrow and Supergirl for my reverse birthday present.

 

Rumple: Okay folks time for the climax.

 

The Demon in Storybrooke – Breaking the curse (part 2)

 

Storybrooke General

 

‘Excuse me what’s wrong with my son?’ Regina’s entrance gave Emma’s spiralling emotions a spark (as well as a target) and she went with it

 

‘Madame Mayor we need to talk, privately’ dragging Regina into a storage room, practically flinging her against the wall.

 

Regina reacted accordingly, ‘What the Hell Swan?’ she yelled before she was pressed against the wall

 

‘This is all your fault, my son...’

 

‘Our son’ Regina commented feeling compromise would be more helpful than outright antagonising the clearly enraged woman

 

‘... my son is lying on the bed possibly dying because of you!’

 

‘What are you talking about?’

 

‘It’s all true isn’t it? Tell me; are all Henry’s stories true?’

 

‘Ms Swan what does this...’

 

‘Tell me!’

 

‘Fine yes everything the book says is partially true from a single biased perspective now what does this have to do with Henry?’

 

‘Your stupid turnover, Henry thought you were trying to poison me so he ate some’ Regina’s eye widened with shock

 

‘He’s been cursed but how? This world hasn’t got magic’

 

‘Well you got that cursed apple of yours here quite easily’

 

‘But I didn’t even…’ realisation dawned on her ‘James, he gave me an apple for the turnover, he’s my only friend and it seems quite the protective and determined sort. It was supposed to be you!’ she said jabbing the blond in the chest

 

‘Yeah kind of got that, now how do we fix it?’

 

‘I don’t know, but I know someone who might’

 

‘Who?’ Emma asked finally giving Regina a little room knowing she was telling the truth

 

‘The only other person who’s aware from our world, Mr. Gold, but he went as Rumpelstiltskin back home’

 

Emma blinked ‘Rumple? Wait a minute, that’s what James always calls him. So he knows too?’

 

Regina winces ‘He does he’s just not from our world, he just sort of showed up many years ago’

 

Gold’s Pawn Shop

 

‘I liked that bell’ Gold sighed as his door is flung open and his shop once again played host to an angry female and a much calmer villain, though this time the villain was also female. ‘What can I do for you Miss Swan, Madam Mayor?’ he asked trying to keep both amusement and curiosity from his voice

 

‘You can help us fix Henry’ Emma answered with a slight growl

 

‘Oh, and what makes you think I can do more than say Dr. Whale or Dr. Hopper?’

 

Regina sighs ‘Because it’s a sleeping curse’ she answers surprising the former Dark One for a moment before he grins

 

‘Oh dear dearie me, somebody got desperate’ he mused

 

‘No, but somebody thought they were helping and Henry got caught in the crossfire’ ‘ _If you’re talking about who I think you are, I doubt it was that accidental_ ’ Gold thought before Emma returned to the conversation

 

‘So can you help us?’

 

‘Let me let you in on a little secret: Nobody who came into Storybrooke by magical means has any magic or powers, not even the scaly bastard managed to keep his when he got here. Which is quite a problem as magic is required in order to break a curse, usually **_‘Twue Wove’_**. But luckily for you lovely ladies I have a little bit of magic squirreled away for a rainy day’ he smirked

 

‘Well it’s Monsoon season, where is it?’

 

‘I believe the Queen knows where it is, it’s with an old friend of hers. You did bring our sister in scales along with you Regina?’

 

The brunette paled ‘Oh Rumple, you didn’t’

 

‘Yes, yes I did dearie’ he grinned widely

 

‘Okay what the hell are you talking about?’ Regina sighed once again

 

‘I’ve only had 2 people in my life I’ve ever considered a friend, one is James, the other… is Maleficent’ Emma’s eyes bulged

 

‘So I need…’

 

‘To slay a dragon to save your son. Just like a real hero’ Gold chuckles before pulling a case out from behind his desk ‘and what prey tell is that?’ Regina asks ‘something to do the job, this Miss Swan is your father’s sword’

 

Hospital

 

Regina stood by Henry’s bed, fingers running through his hair as though he was really sleeping, that this was just a nightmare of her own and that her was fine. She knew it wasn’t; that her son was in a coma because of her curse and good intentioned assistances, something that seemed to constantly fuck her over. It was these thoughts though that made her practically oblivious to the intruder.

 

‘Hello your majesty’ the Hatter greeted making his prescience known and causing the brunette to jump in surprise

 

‘Jefferson, what are you doing here?’

 

‘I want my Grace back, I got your apple now give me my Grace’ Regina’s eyes widened slightly, so this was how James managed to get a sleeping curse in an anti-magic Storybrooke.

 

‘I didn’t ask for any curse and why would I use it on my own son?’

 

‘I don’t care, I was promised my daughter for that curse, the fact your curse backfired on you isn’t my problem’ he sneered, stepping closer to Regina before being pulled away and flung across the room. Both of them looked at the newcomer to see it was a neutral faced James, who despite the non threatening and human appearance sent a shiver down her spine similar to Cora at her most angry as his eyes seemed to glow

 

‘Now Jeff I hope you remembered our agreement, Grace will return to you in a few days, now stop annoying Regina or else I’ll have to go back on my half about not killing you’ he spoke softly and evenly, a tactic that unfortunately had no effect on the mad hatter

 

‘Easy for you to say, your kid isn’t on the line you bas…’ Jefferson didn’t finish his rant as long bony fingers wrapped around his throat, the metallic tail that had previously grabbed him raised like a scorpion’s as he was pulled closer to James who responded much more okay than Regina expected; tilting his head and smiling

 

‘Well off you go then’ he said shoving the man out the still open door to the hospital room, the tail spikes stopping an inch from his eyes when he tried re-entering ‘ **Goodbye now** ’ he stated more firmly, Regina noticing anger and fear were warring in Jefferson’s eyes before he stepped back and left.

 

‘I know you don’t usually accept apologies so I won’t give one, just know the kid will be fine and you’re going to make sure of it’ his smile was much smaller than usual but something about it calmed her.

 

‘What makes you think I have any power in this position? Anything that I can do? Any way that I can help him?’ she asked, the hopelessness of the situation setting in; she had to hope Emma Swan could survive a dragon and get back a potion that may be able to awaken Henry

 

‘Because you’re his mother’ the answer was hard and flat, the change causing Regina’s protest to die in her throat ‘I don’t care what the kid says or even what Miss Swan says, Hell neither of us give a rat’s ass what Snow and Charming are going to say when the curse breaks because you know you are his mother, the only real parent he’s ever had.’ He sighs tiredly and starts to make his own exit, tail slipping under his jacket ‘Good Luck darling, I have faith in your success’ he gave one last smile but for once it didn’t reach his eyes, Regina knew it was meant to be encouraging but also that they both knew it wouldn’t help _her_.

 

The library (Or more specifically under it)

 

Emma stood frozen as the Dragon awoke, its large emerald eyes quickly finding her and locking on, it slowly lumbered closer, staring almost curiously at her. She sniffed at her which was confusing Emma, what was it looking for? ‘ **Come and face me witch!** ’ was heard echoing through the cavern, Maleficent’s pupils narrowed to slits and she roared, fire erupting from her long snout causing Emma to immediately run for cover ‘ _I’m gonna need a bigger gun_ ’ Emma thought as she’d dropped the sword when the dragon roared, she was also wondering why she could hear David from all the way down here.

 

Finding some cover she peeked out at the dragon to ensure it hadn’t found her again, before emptying her entire clip into the dragon’s head, unfortunately all this did was irritate the enormous reptile most of the bullets not even piercing the flesh instead they ricocheted wildly. ‘ _Now is a fucking bad time to find out dragons are bullet-proof!_ ’ Emma swore as she dodged more, angry dragon fire.

 

 _Meanwhile_ (At the hospital)

 

Seeing the commotion centred on Henry’s bed, Jefferson took this as his chance to exact revenge; sneaking past the hospital staff he made his way to the psychological ward, using his signature tea to knock out the nurse so they would be unable to stop him. Upon reaching the final door in the ward he flung it open revealing the brunette who was surprised by his use of the direct approach

 

‘Hello, who are you?’ she asked

 

‘Someone who’s here to help, listen I’m going to get you out of here but I need you to go to Mr. Gold, he’ll protect you, you also need to tell him that Regina did this to you’ Jefferson explained almost certain things will work out as he believes them to

 

‘Why Mr. Gold, Scales would protect me if I needed, maybe I should go look for him’ Belle added as a suggestion

 

‘I don’t know who that is’ Jefferson answered in confusion surprised Regina would’ve let anyone in, never mind someone she’d trust to help her if she ever escaped/ was released ‘Just go to Gold, maybe he’ll even know who Scales is’ Belle nodded in understanding and followed him out.

 

_ Back with Em and Mal _

 

Just as the dragon readies its flames, Emma notices that its scales glow just around its heart ‘ _Damn, never though she’d have a video game weak spot, oh well here goes nothing_ ’ Emma thinks putting everything she had into the strike as she chucks the sword, which luckily hits the dragon pointy end first and embeds itself in Maleficent’s chest causing her to burst into flames till all that remains is ash and the egg. Emma quickly picks up the egg and runs to the lift, banging against the wall to alert Regina that she was okay and to bring her back up. The journey back up went by slowly but steadily until she was near the top, when it suddenly came to a stop.

 

From her now stuck position she heard Mr. Gold ‘Ms Swan, are you there? Do you have it?’ Emma opens the hatch on the roof and sees him standing at the exit

 

‘Yeah I’ve got it, where’s Regina?’

 

‘Gone, she left and appears to have sabotaged the controls’

 

‘That’s strange; she knows this is the only way to save Henry’

 

Gold shrugs ‘Well according to the child himself she doesn’t care about anyone, and might even be incapable of love. Anyway there’s no way you can climb up here carrying the egg, just toss it up and I’ll wait for you here’ Emma sighed having no other choice

 

‘Fine but I’ll be right up after it so don’t go anywhere’ Gold nodded and Emma threw him the egg, only for the man to walk away ‘Hey! Get back here’ Emma called as she climbed reaching the top to find Regina tied to a chair. Emma immediately rushed over and freed her ‘Where’s Gold?’

 

‘Long gone, and he’s still got the potion’

 

‘Well then let’s find him and beat it out of him’ both women were preparing to go after Gold when they received a message from the hospital

 

Storybrooke General

 

Both women rushed into the room but stopped dead just before reaching the bed, Henry looked so small and fragile, his unmoving form felt so alien to Emma what with the kid being a ball of energy whenever she had been around him. It was this moment that reminded her that she and Regina did have something very important in common, a glace at the older woman’s broken expression was one she knew was mirrored on her own face, even if she wasn’t blubbering and sniffling like the brunette was. Whale was busy shuffling people out, giving Henry’s parents a chance to properly say goodbye before he would try drawing their attention to him. Emma clutched the boy’s hand in her own, she once again wished she’d been the one to have eaten the thing instead; she was the screw-up, Henry had everything to live for and a whole life ahead of him to do so. Looking across the bed she saw the same thoughts flickering through Regina’s tear unfocused eyes, that she’d do anything to trade places with her son.

 

‘I’m sorry Henry, I’m so sorry. I always loved you’ Regina whispered before kissing his forehead. Henry gasped and Regina stepped back in shock, Emma coming over to the other side of his bed

 

‘Mom you did it, you broke the curse’

 

‘Henry...’

 

‘No this is great, now the curse is broken you can finally meet your parents’

 

‘Regina?’ Emma looked up but the brunette had already left, probably to avoid the newly awakened fairytale characters and she wished she could join her, maybe not specifically with her but at the very least, somewhere where she could hide from what she knew was going to be complete insanity.

 

Meanwhile

 

Gold smirked as he opened the egg, having produced the key from one of the many drawers in his desk. The gentle click of the lock as it revealed to him the potion of true love; a deep purple, not like the black and gold creation the others made. He had just removed it when his shop bell rung, quickly he turned and hid the egg in one of the boxes behind him ‘Hello, are you Mr. Gold?’ the female voice asked, its accent pressing on a familiar part of Rumple’s mind

 

‘Yes dearie, but I’m afraid we clos...’ he turned to shoo the woman away but stopped, it couldn’t be her, it just couldn’t

 

‘I was told to find you, tell you Regina did this to me. I don’t know why I couldn’t just go find Scales but the man said to find you and that you’d protect me...’ the woman said beginning to babble nervously when Gold approached. He placed his hand on her shoulder, checking he wasn’t imagining things, then pulled her close

 

‘It’s really you’

 

‘Do I know you?’ she asked confused and Gold released her

 

‘No dearie, but you will’

 

Later

 

Half way up the hill the magical pulse hit them both, though Rumple was distracted and already had his memories so it had no real effect on him, nor did he notice ‘Stop’ Belle called from behind him

 

‘Not now dearie, it’s just over there’

 

‘Rumplestiltskin stop’ she repeated and this time he did.

 

‘Belle?’ he asked, trying (unsuccessfully) to hide the hope in his voice that bleeds from him like an open wound

 

‘Yes Rumple, it’s me’ Belle answered finding herself pulled into a hug and she smiled, absorbing the affection like a flower in sunlight

 

‘I love you Belle’ he muttered into her hair before they separated and Belle laughed

 

‘I know Rumple, I love you too’

 

‘What are we doing up here?’ Belle asked when they separated

 

‘It’s actually quite simple my love’ Gold began, limping over to the well before dropping the open vial of True Love magic down into it’s depths ‘According to legend the waters here have the power to bring back what was once lost. I’m bringing magic to Storybrooke’

 

‘But why?’

 

‘Because magic is Power!’

 

Elsewhere

 

Watching the purple smoke coming down from the hillside, he smirked as he conjured a cane and flickered to the outside of his building ‘Magic is coming. Let the fun begin’ he joked, his eyes momentarily getting a reddish tinge before finally regaining their vertical slitted pupils.

 

TBC

 

LW: well that’s my twist on the curse’s ending, please come back again for future chapters. Love you guys


	14. The more things change

LW: The curse is broken; magic is back, now for the real work to begin.

 

The Demon in Storybrooke – The more things change, the more they stay the same

 

Mifflin Lane

 

An angry mob had gathered on the lawn of the Mayor/Queen, though you couldn’t tell by the expression of the home’s owner, as Regina had calmly and almost cheerfully stepped out the front door as if to greet them, smirking the entire time.

 

‘You want to see your Queen so badly? Well here. She. Is.’ Regina said flicking her arms out to use her magic as the mob recoils, only nothing happens ‘ _Crap_ ’ she thought as they start to get their confidence back. Dr. Whale even slamming her up against one of her pillars

 

‘I should’ve done this a long time ah’ he yells, the new grip on his wrist just under what it would take to break it. Turning he saw it was a neutral faced James who had grabbed him

 

‘That wasn’t very nice, you try something like that again, I rip your hand off Viki. Can’t see you doing your work with one arm’ he hissed flatly

 

‘The bitch deserves it’ Victor retorted still believing himself superior, there was almost no reaction in James’ expression though Regina thought she saw a flash of glee in his eyes when he snapped the bone in Whale’s pinkie like a dry twig, the Dr. howling in pain.

 

‘Alright break it up’ James turned and noticed Emma and Charming making their way through the crowd, so he let go of Whale and took a step back, closer to Regina.

 

‘What is going on here?’ Emma asked trying to take charge

 

‘We’re taking out the queen’ was heard from somewhere in the crowd

‘she’s got no magic’

‘She’s weak as us now’ were also heard and Emma noticed both Regina and her friend roll their eyes at the crowd’s statements.

 

‘Oh you humanss are sso stupid’ he hissed getting the mob as well as Snow’s group’s attention ‘the queen may not have magic, but I do’ and he clicked his fingers and his form was engulfed in black & purple smoke causing everyone (minus Regina) to take a step back. When the smoke cleared most thought he had done it simply to prove a point, after all he hadn’t changed that much, just a black hooded cloak and the fact his fingers appeared longer and thinner (as in rather bony), though Emma noticed he was also slightly taller though his build remained the same ‘Regina darling, if you could be so kind?’ he asked, the hiss in his voice much more noticeable than before. Regina nodded and tugged on the back of his hood and everyone stepped back; his features were rather serpentine, large eyes with slitted pupils, thick scaly gold coloured skin and a forked tongue visible because of his open-mouthed grin, which was filled with sharp pointed teeth. ‘I suppose it’s only fair to reintroduce my self now everyone’s who they used to be. I am Snaky, and I’m perfectly capable of killing all of you where you stand with little to no effort on my part. But I won’t, instead myself and Madame Mayor will follow the sheriff to wherever she wishes to take us’ with that enchanted manacles were conjured onto his and Regina’s hands, a thick chain connected to them and the end wrapped itself around Emma’s arm.

 

‘Emma I don’t think this is a good idea’ Snow said grabbing Emma’s other arm

 

‘Well I suppose we could just stay here, I can tell her about why she was sent away’ Snaky commented off hand

 

‘Emma we did it to protect you’

 

‘That’s not all...’

 

‘Stay out of this’

 

Snaky grinned ‘Charming, I thought you had gone mute over there. So sheriff, think we can talk on the way to our cells?’

 

Emma shook her head and laughed slightly ‘I know you; you can make a story like that into a single sentence’

 

Snaky shrugged ‘you’re not wrong’

 

‘Let’s get down to the station and we can figure out what’s going on’ Emma said pulling the two towards her car, something when Regina realised she started dragging her heels about

 

‘No way, I’m not getting in that death-trap. If you’re trying to kill me Ms Swan at least tell me’

 

‘Regina’ Snaky piped in ‘what would be worse, getting into the bug, or letting Ms Swan put her grubby fingers on your car?’

 

‘Hey’ Emma yelled offended ‘I’m not grubby, I think I may still have dragon ash on me but other than that I’m clean’

 

Regina sighed ‘Fine, she can drive the Bentley, at least this way I know I’ll make it to the station’

 

‘Excellent! Hey sheriff catch’ Emma did catch it, it was just she caught it with her face when it bounced off her forehead ‘Oww, what was that for?’ she asked before she looked down, they were Regina’s car keys ‘Well?’

 

A few minutes later the trio had made it into Regina’s car, after Snaky had explained how to get the chains off Emma, so with her in the driver’s seat and the other two in the back they headed off. Regina watched blankly out the window as they drove, while Snaky sat silently with his eyes closed, though Emma knew even if he looked to be sleeping he was awake and thinking/scheming. ‘So what did you want to tell me?’

 

He smirked ‘I was going to explain why you were abandoned, do you still want to hear it?’

 

‘Yeah, they said it was to protect me from the curse but if I’d been here I’d have had a family and the curse was built for me to break after 28 years so it’s not like I’d be stuck as a baby forever or something that’

 

‘True, in fact if you’d stayed I believe little Alexandra could’ve been your best friend, after all she was conceived not long after you were, seeing as you were born as the curse ravaged the land and Cindy was still just shy of her due date. But that’s not the point I was trying to make, your parents could’ve kept you with them, raised you under the curse’s power but they didn’t, because they listened to Rumplestiltskin’ both Snaky and Regina shot forward when Emma slammed on the break and turned to face them

 

‘What! How do you know this?’

 

‘In my 18 years in this town I asked Rumple quite a few things about this curse; how it worked, why it was made, but most important for you, how and why the curse breaks. He told me about how he told your parents to send you away, that you would come back and save their asses in 28 years. Now call me whatever you like, most people go with insane, but if Regina had called them up and said ‘Hi guys, oh Snow you’re positively glowing. Listen I’ll be casting the curse in say about 2 months, seeing as you look like it’ll be born by then if you send the baby away it’ll be safe, if not it’ll be cursed. The choice is yours’ I don’t think they’d have listened, do you?’

 

Regina snorted ‘If Sidney or I had appeared in Snow’s mirror it’d have been broken before I’d have gotten past hi’

 

‘Exactly, why believe and then follow through with something told to you by a known liar and trickster like Rumplestiltskin the Dark One?’ Emma sighed knowing they were right and continued driving, her anger holding at a low flame.

 

When the trio got to the Sheriff’s department Snow, David and Blue were already there, The latter having just finished putting down symbols in marker within both cells, Regina glaring at all of them when she was thrown in while Snaky behaved neutrally as he stepped into the second one. ‘So Swan, was our chat as enlightening as you’d hoped?’ Regina asked, a smirk creeping onto her face as Emma stood there silently

 

‘Emma don’t listen to her she’s obviously lying. She’s the evil Queen, she stole our happiness and is the reason you grew up without parents, don’t believe a word she says’ Snow pleaded

 

‘And him, can I believe him?’ Emma asked annoyed

 

‘Probably not, he’s not from our world but he’s definitely a villain. Best ignore him as if he were a great evil from our land ...’ Blue answered apparently physically unable to keep the ‘ _I know better_ ’ tone from her voice

 

‘Like the Dark One?’ Emma volunteered with a glare

 

‘Exactly’ Snow exclaimed, happy her daughter understood and completely oblivious to the angry glare being directed at her from the blond.

 

 

A little while later

 

There were many things that made Regina angry, chief among them at the moment were: The idiot town’s folks, the 2 nitwits locking her up and the annoying calmness of her cellmate. Another irritation made himself known with the distinct click of his no longer needed cane ‘Well lookie here your Majesty, how our positions have changed’ Rumple gloats with a smirk, causing Regina’s frown to grow ‘And our dear world jumper, so powerful and yet so easily captured’

 

Snaky raises a scaled eye ridge ‘Same could be said for the current Dark One, fairy dust or squid ink and you’re the same an any other cripple’ he smirks as the pawn broker sneers.

 

Oddly enough it was this moment that made Regina notice the similarity between the 2: both were powerful mages, considered to be monsters and unaffected by said label, reptilian in nature, both had lost children, had a prominent influence in her life and who also screwed her over, though one was done with good intentions while the other did everything for his own gain.

 

She was pulled from her musings when Gold grabbed her wrist and pulled it through the bars of the cells ‘Now I promised Belle I wouldn’t kill you, luckily I’ve had 300 years of experience with finding and exploiting loopholes. You won’t die, but you’ll wish you had’ he said before pressing the medallion into her palm, the artefact branding the now most likely former mayor. He then turned to the once more neutral faced reptile ‘I doubt this would kill you even if I tried so instead you have front row seats to the demise of the Evil Queen’ he smirked before leaving in a poof of smoke

 

Not long after

 

‘What are you smirking about?’ Regina asked irritably, to which Snaky slowly looked up a wide grin on his face

 

‘It’s finally back, my connection to them’ Regina looked at him curiously

 

‘Who?’

 

‘You’ll see’ he stood up leaning against the cell door ‘Come on darling, we’d like to leave today’ he called, the smirk still on his face. They didn’t have to wait long, soon there was an unexplainable wind in the sheriff’s office, and then there was a ring of light, which only caused Snaky’s grin to grow. Regina knew what it was almost instantly; portal magic was easy for most magicals to recognise as it usually felt ‘off’ mostly because it often contained a small amount of that world’s magic, which would be understandably foreign to most people.

 

The man who stepped out of the portal would definitely fit in with Storybrooke’s level of strange; snow white hair, pale near grey skin, and sickly yellow eyes, he wore a light grey jacket and a thick glove on his left hand. ‘Hello Kura, nice of you to join us’

 

‘We usually come when we’re called, it’s just I drew the short straw’ his voice was cold and flat, Snaky frowned

 

‘There’s no need for this, are you mad about the void, that wasn’t my fault’ Kura nodded

 

‘We know it wasn’t, but it doesn’t make it any better. Although the fact you’ve returned does’ Kura smiled slightly ‘Welcome back boss’

 

‘Great a reunion, now what?’ Regina asked

 

‘This’ Snaky answered pushing open the door to Regina’s shock and annoyance

 

‘You could get out this whole time?’

 

‘Yes, good thing Charming ‘forgot’ to lock my cell’ he answered smirking ‘now, Kura if you would?’ Kura nodded and pulled his glove off surprising Regina; his hand was a glacial blue, the tips of his fingers actually appeared to be frostbitten.

 

He took a step towards her and she recoiled, to which he actually smiled ‘It seems I don’t need to warn you to step back’ he said, wrapping his hand around one of the bars. They didn’t have to wait long as frost rapidly covered all the metal in her cell before he let go

 

‘It’s all yours now’ he said as Snaky pulled his cane out and gave the bars a heavy swing. The bars shattered as if they were made of glass, and Snaky stepped in through the newly made hole

 

‘How’d you do that with the magic repelling runes?’ Snaky snorted

 

‘Unless it has fairy dust in it, magic marker isn’t actually magic. They’re an attempt at intimidation while also mocking you, saying that even if you had magic you’d be unable to use it’ Regina huffed in annoyance.

 

‘Regina there’s just one more thing’ Snaky said quietly and pushed his hand through her chest. The magic that filled the air was thick and heavy for a few seconds before he retracted and Regina flopped back onto the bed

 

‘What the fuck was that for?’ Regina asked once she had steadied herself

 

‘I opened your magical core fully; it would’ve taken at least a week otherwise. Not doing something in 28 years will cause anything to atrophy; your magical pathways aren’t any different’ Snaky answered and Regina knew he was telling the truth; she could feel her magic again, it was much weaker than it had been in the enchanted forest but she could feel it, which was more than could’ve been said this morning.

 

20 minutes later – Gold’s shop

 

‘Wait a minute, the Wraith’s not heading for the station’ Snow notes in confusion

 

‘Well I guess our dear Queenie has managed to escape her imprisonment. Not that it helps he much’ Rumple muses with a giggle as Emma & the Charmings leave the shop and run off towards Regina’s house once again.

 

When they reached the mansion they noticed the front door had been ripped off its hinges, worry causing them to hurry and rush in. They find the wraith being just about held back by Regina and Snaky, the former hurling tennis ball sized fireballs, while Emma assumes Snkay to be the source of what looked to be solid shadows striking out at the creature, though neither method seemed to be doing any actual damage to the wraith, just stopping it from doing what it came here to do. Her and David bravely/stupidly joined in with gun and sword respectively, adding more distraction but little else, until Emma caught a flicker of gold out the corner of her eye and watched it fly at and then cut through the wraith’s arm. The wraith gave an inhuman screech, as its hand hit the ground before it fled, shattering the window in the process. The blade, which Emma notes seemed to be attached to it’s owner by what looked to be a snake skin belt, returned to Snaky’s hand

 

‘Is it gone?’ Snow asked as she stared out the broken window, while Emma and Snaky helped Regina up

 

‘For now, but it’s a wraith it won’t stop until it catches its prey. Me’ Regina answered revealing the mark. There was then a short pulse of dark magic as the wraith’s hand was pierced and disintegrated by the blade Snaky had produced

 

‘What is that?’ Emma asked

 

‘It’s a soul blade, it cut’s anything, though whether or not it cuts through something depends on the person’s power’ the sword appeared to almost melt before reforming back into the Khopesh like weapon it was before ‘for example if I’d had this during the curse it probably wouldn’t have even chipped bone, now it’s stronger than a dwarven pickaxe’ he smirked before returning the blade to one of his inner pockets

 

‘Can they all change shape?’ Emma asked curious

 

‘Mine does’ he answered unhelpfully

 

_ Later  _

 

Regina was on the verge of screaming, once more the hat simply wiggled and made a little puff of smoke before coming to rest, she just wasn’t able to do it and it was driving her up the wall especially as a muggle (she was also regretting reading Harry Potter to Henry growing up) like Jefferson could always get it to work 1st try.

 

‘You okay there Regina?’ Emma asks, rubbing slightly against her arm as she gets down to where the brunette was working, both optimistic when the hat did 2 full revolutions and shimmered… before resting again at which point Regina did scream and toss the hat aside

 

‘I’ve had it with the damn hat, I can’t do portal magic, my magic just doesn’t work with the hat’ she groaned, rubbing her temples to try stave off the headache that was no doubt brewing inside her mind

 

Snaky sighed sadly as he picked up the hat, brushed it off and lay it in front of Regina’s lap once more, then crouching down behind her and resting his hands gently on her shoulders ‘You’re over thinking again Regina, all the things that are happening, all that could go wrong. Calm your mind, just think about the hat, it’s the distractions that’s stopping your magic from kicking the hat’s power into gear, this kind of magic is 100% intent based’ he whispered in her ear, Regina sighing as she already knew this but took a deep breath closed her eyes and tried to do as he asked.

 

This time it worked

 

‘Regina the portal’s open’ Emma yelled as they pulled her back, the banging on the door getting louder, why she hadn’t noticed it before was anyone’s guess

 

‘And not a moment too soon’ Snow mutters the doors flying off and the wraith flying in, both mages slightly amused to see it was still severely injured from Serpentello, except the debris took out both Charmings (so much for the heroes)

 

Snaky sighs ‘ _Fuck_ Plan B’ he flicks his wrist and Regina is moved to the other side of the ‘safe zone’ as Snow had put it, the Wraith being a rather instinctual being works as the crow flies as in straight at Regina, being caught in the hat’s portal much easier than any of the 3 of them had expected.

 

‘Is that i…’ Emma asked almost disappointed until her leg was trapped by the Wraith’s power, pulling her into the portal with it

 

‘For the love of…’ Snaky’s tail shot out to try pull her back but the wraith and the portal was too much and he was pulled in as well. As the hat slowed to a stop and the portal closed Regina was left with a top hat, 2 unconscious idiots and a brand which pulsed one more time before fading to nothing.

  

Enchanted forest ( _Well what’s left of it_ )

 

After the mind bending trip through reality Emma landed with a soft thud, another body being what broke her fall, so she lay there with her head on their chest. It was actually several minutes of listening to the faint heartbeat before they spoke ‘Emma darling, you think you could get off me, for one your gun is digging into my hip’ the distinctly female voice said causing Emma to raise her head to see who she was on top of; the girl had purple hair, red eyes and a purple beanie, but it was the smirk with sharp teeth pointing out that gave it away

 

‘You’re a girl?’ Saria’s grin grew but she didn’t reply.

 

TBC

 

LW: Well, that happened

Emma: How worried should we be?

Saria: None at all Em, none at all

 

[Fun fact: I planned to write the line about Snaky ripping Whale’s hand off before seeing ‘The Doctor’ where Whale actually gets his arm ripped off by Daniel]

(Also the Mulan/Aurora/Phillip scenes that were in this chapters equivalent episode, in this universe they happened before the curse was cast, like I assumed until we met up with Snow and Emma at the end of the episode)


	15. Shortcut anyone?

LW: I’m back! So soon you ask? Hell if I know.

 

The Demon in Storybrooke – Shortcut anyone?

 

Emma stared confused at the girl beneath her ‘The Hell are you?’ she giggled and poofed out from under her, leaving Emma to kiss/head butt the ground. Getting up it didn’t take long for Emma to find her again, though she had changed her look again; instead of his usual black/purple suit she was dressed in a modest dress of the same colour, though without sleeves revealing an ouroboros on her wrist, the cloak had remained, the beanie was missing allowing her long purple hair to cascade down her back to the middle of her spine and she was now wearing heels, something Emma only noticed because she was impatiently clicking them together like a nervous Dorothy. ‘So...’ Emma began ‘... now we’ve untangled ourselves, what’s up with you?’ the girl smiled pleasantly

 

‘Oh Emma darling, as you can guess I’m a shape shifter, I have defaults for when I do certain things and sometimes just when I try live in a reality. The curse scrambled most of my abilities and forms to the wind, when it broke they came back but there are still some _kinks_ to work out this Saria being one of them’

 

‘Saria?’

 

She rolled her eyes ‘this face needed a name and neither James nor Snaky seemed feminine, this form has been known as Saria in at least 350 realities for over 4,000 years’

 

Emma whistled ‘Damn, but still what do...’

 

‘ ** _I’m just like you, better than HE to hell with they, I’m almost ME. I’m nearly human; pity me I’m almost a Human Being_** ’

 

‘One second Em’ Saria said rooting through the pockets of her cloak until she removed what looked to be a large star shaped crystal ‘Yes! Without the curse I’m back on form again’ Saria cheered Emma approaching her and noticed the crystal had a screen in the centre of it.

 

Saria tap a few sections of the screen, producing a red holographic display, which upon reading cause her to sigh ‘You disappear for 18 years and everything goes to shit’ she mutters

 

‘Is there a problem?’ Saria nods

 

‘The curse didn’t just displace the citizens of this reality and seal away the magic of those of who could use it, it severed my connection to the Ascended, by the look of these messages none too gently on either end. If these messages are any indication of what would happen if I died for realsies any idiot who think my death will make the multi-verse better will be mistake when a million kinds of Hell get loose with no way to seal them away’

 

Emma looked worried ‘So, panic stations?’

 

Saria laughed ‘no the connection re-established back in Storybrooke once the curse broke, it’s actually how Regina got out; I had Kura freeze the bars to absolute zero and then I hit it. It was fun’ she answered continuing to fiddle with the device ‘...and here we go. Tali, 2 for pick up’ a heavily accented voice was heard from the other end

 

‘ ** _You’re back boss! I mean I felt you return to us and Kura was actually happy to tell us but I, well you see..._** ’

 

‘Don’t worry Tali I’m back and not going anywhere’

 

‘ ** _You got it Serp, I’ll open a door_** ’

 

‘Love you Tals’ she then put the crystal away.

 

Saria savoured Emma’s dumbfounded expression ‘Ready to go darling?’

 

Emma blinked, seeming to come back to reality ‘The Hell was that?’

 

Saria grinned ‘That was my chief engineer Tali; I had her open a portal for us. One thing though’ before she could react the blond sheriff found her self over the shorter girl’s shoulder

 

‘Hey put me down, this isn’t funny. Though I have to admit you’ve got a nice ass in this form’

 

‘Thank you Miss Swan’ Saria said before Emma slumped into unconsciousness, glad telekinesis was on the list of abilities that were working 100%. She didn’t have long to wait for another ring of light to open, nor for her to step in.

 

Citadel – Empty Universe

 

Saria had barely made it through the portal when she was pulled into a very enthusiastic hug. Saria was happy to see Tali again; the Ascended having a rare occasion where she was sans helmet allowing her to properly see her lilac skin, short navy hair, shining silver eyes and most importantly that large toothy grin ‘Oh I’m so glad you’re back Serp, it was terrible out here. The increased aggression, chaotic power use, the hunger had returned and some had gotten the sickness and were bleeding from their eyes. I’m just glad it’s over and you’re back’

 

Saria returned the hug one handed, cradling the girl against her free shoulder ‘there, there Tals, I’m here and everything will be fine. I’m just not staying here specifically’ she felt Tali flinch ‘don’t worry I won’t lose you guys again, but I need to stay there and most importantly I need to bring Miss Swan home. In addition, I’ll need Slendy to come over to Storybrooke in maybe a week for some help with a severely damaged tree. One more thing, I know you’re over there darling, not even a Hello?’ she joked the bushy haired brunette raised her head long enough to see her with her bright yellow eyes and nod before returning to work. ‘As friendly as always Mione, Tals would you be so kind as to open a doorway to Storybrooke, preferably at or near this’ she asked passing over a string of numbers

 

‘I don’t recognise this reference code’

 

Saria shrugged ‘yeah, I had 18 yrs to kill so I made an anchor point’

 

‘Okay then’

 

 

Storybrooke

 

Regina Mills, who had lay on her son’s bed and cried till her exhaustion finally over took her, was awoken by something she hadn’t felt in a long time but was still glad to feel, he was back. Or at least on his way it was building much slower than last time, so Regina, who hadn’t gotten out of her clothes the previous day quickly ran down the stairs and was about to run out the door when she remembered something, while she may hate the girls parents, Henry had a right to know. Picking up the phone she quickly jabbed in the number of what was now Snow White’s apartment ‘Hello, Blanchard residence’

 

‘Henry, Emma’s coming home’

 

Eternity in Scales

 

Regina nervously knocked on the door; its design meaning a key was needed to come in even though anyone could get out. Just as she was about to try the back the door clicked and she pushed it open, finding Shimmer bouncing happily just behind it ‘thanks little guy’ she said scratching the reptile under it’s chin and she barked in contentment. Regina made her way further into the building where the magic was at its thickest, knowing the Charmings were nearby, having heard Snow’s car arrive as she went in the door. Regina found the centre of the energy spike within Nagini’s public section of the building and it was something she had never noticed before; a large ring of metal and/or stone with strange symbols covering it, Regina knew they were runes of some sort she just didn’t know their meaning. The light gathering in the centre she did understand, a portal was forming. She took a step back as the Charmings entered and gasped, the portal had formed, appearing much more stable then the one that had formed in the sheriff’s office the previous day, it seemed to be held in by the ring, or more likely, the runes carved into it.

 

They were shocked when a purple haired woman in a pantsuit stepped out of the portal, more surprisingly by the fact there was still an unconscious Emma held in her arms.

 

‘Hi guys, I come back bearing gifts. Well gift but its Emma so yay I guess’ Saria greeted, slightly raising Emma to draw attention to her.

 

‘Um who are you?’ Henry asked, Regina only noticing now that he’d come with both Charmings

 

‘You don’t…. ah crap, forgot to change back. **BAKA!** ’ Saria yelled, (lightly) tossing Emma at them, Charming managing to catch her and only getting a slight groan/grunt out of the unconscious woman. Sighing deeply Saria clicked her fingers and after another plume of purple smoke, James was standing there in his usual attire, though he was also pinching the bridge of his nose while muttering incoherently.

 

‘You’re a woman!’ Snow screeched, something that did manage to wake Emma who rose with a loud groan of pain

 

‘S-h-a-p-e-s-h-i-f-t-e-r’ James stated as slowly as he could ‘actually fuck it everybody out, Regina the door is that way, everyone else goodnight’ he waved his hand and everyone bar Regina was poofed out of his building.

 

‘I’m glad you’re back’

 

James smiled ‘And I’m glad the wraith is dead and you’re safe Regina, things are just getting started for all of us’ he grinned widely and Regina returned it even just a small bit before both took their leave magically, Regina back home and James somewhere else entirely

 

Gold's Pawn Shop

 

‘Rumple-cluster-fuck’ Snaky called after poofing into the shop

 

‘You rang’ Gold answered coming out from the back of the shop, Belle following not that far behind

 

‘Hey Belle, now let’s start with the wraith, which was a bitch to kill, and then move onto me giving you the item you wanted’

 

‘Wait, you killed a wraith?’ Belle asked surprised

 

‘Yep, spiritual weapons are very hard to find but they kill practically everything’ Snaky answers his hand ghosting over the khopesh on his hip

 

"So Demon Lord, are we still honouring our agreement?"

 

“What agreement?" Belle asked curiously

 

"While the curse was still in effect, James and I made a deal: 1 favour from me in exchange for the strongest poison in existence infused into a weapon" Gold answered as Snaky conjured a silver dagger

 

"Will this do darling?" the demon asked with a smile

 

"Yes but now she has returned to me I have a new purpose for it. It is now a gift from me to my Belle, so maybe we should check she likes it first"

 

Belle shrugs but takes the blade regardless, though she shrugs again as she isn't entirely sure what she's looking for "it seems okay to me, not too big or heavy if that's what you mean" Snaky nods before taking back the dagger, giving it a final once over before stabbing it into his upper arm. Pulling out the now pitch black dagger the 2 fairytale characters watch as the blood was absorbed into the metal, the only indication of a change being the previously shining silver was now a dull grey.

 

After conjuring a sheath and belt he turns to Rumple and says "it is done my liege" in mock reverence as he goes down on one knee and bows his head. Rumple tools his eyes but takes the blade regardless, before passing it to Belle

 

"A gift of protection for your life, the one thing I value above my own" Belle and Snaky were shocked by the statement as well as by its sincerity

 

"Rumple I can't accept this"

 

"Please Belle I just want you to be safe and Demon's Blood is the most deadly substance across the multi-verse, even making Grima's Tears seem like a bee sting in comparison"

 

"Grima’s Tears?"

 

‘I think I could've given you that too, but I don't like exposing myself in front of my friends" Snaky says getting odd looks from the other 2 "It was a joke never mind" He smiles before flickering with a click of his fingers.

 

A few hours later – James/Snaky’s office

 

‘Hello Snaky’ the demon jumped his senses not fully back on form and mentally annoyed someone could sneak up on him

 

‘Yes Flu... Aurora?’ the brunette laughed

 

‘Either will do, I need you to do something for me and I also need to tell someone something, you seem like the best person to tell for it to remain quiet at least for now’

 

Snaky nodded ‘okay but the information should go first: I don’t like surprises after I’ve agreed to something, though the way you said it at least I know it won’t be ‘Find Flopsy, by the way Flopsy is a fire breathing 3 headed hydra’ or something of the sort’

 

Aurora nodded in understanding ‘you have a good point, information first. I’m pregnant’

 

TBC

 

LW: Well...


End file.
